RimaHiko  Crying & Torture!
by MoonLightDaiyz
Summary: Reading the title you might get the wrong idea, but just read it to wipe away all that negativeness that might be going on in your mind right now.
1. A BABY!

**RIMAHIKO!**

**Rima: I can't believe she made me do this...**

**Nagihiko: It's not entirely that bad.**

**M.L.D: Wanna find out what these two are talking about? Read to find out.**

_

* * *

_

_Rima's POV_

Today in science class, our instuctor had given us, yet again, another project. It was the 'Baby Project', the day I 've dreaded my whole life, I'd rather spend the whole day disecting frogs, then to do this. It's like the teacher always chooses the person you dispise the most to partner you up with.

She was now, assigning everyone partners. Utau was with Kukai, Amu was paired up with Tadase as expected. Next, was me...and Nagihiko! He glanced over at me and flashed a smile. I just glared at him evilly. Him of all people...WHY? She then handed me a plastic and somewhat rubber infant doll.

"What am I suppose to do with this? Play 'Tea Party'." I asked.

"Well, normally you're suppose to love, nurture, and care for it. This is your baby for the next three weeks. Congrats, it's a baby girl!" she explained with a smile. THREE WEEKS? I will have to spend most of my valuable time with the cross-dresser for three weeks! Only one word had come to mind, 'Unbelieveable'.

"Aw, she's cute. She has your eyes." I turned around, speak of the devil. It was _him_ standing behind, with that idiotic-looking smile filling his face.

"Here!" I said, as I shoved the little disaster at his chest. He stared at me with surprised.

"I guess, I've got no choice. You're taking first watch over the thing." I said resentfully.

"Before, we start, class. You all have to fill out this forum, and name your child." the teacher intructed. She had passed around some sheets. It looked as if it were some kind of fake birth certificate. Okay, this 'baby' thing...she's taking it a bit to far. Seriously, fake birth certificates, for a plastic doll? Come on, really?

"Why, does it always have to be paper work...?" Kukai groaned.

"Just do it." Utau said.

"Alright, Mrs. Souma." he commented in seductive voice. Utau just smiled, and slightly giggled.

I glanced over to Amu and Tadase, they were trying to decide on a name. Nagihiko had seated himself by me.

"What do you think of Harumi Fujisaki?" he asked staring at the little pretend infant. I glanced over at him. His eyes were sparkling with joy. All I could do was smile. He glanced over at me.

"What is it?" he asked.

"N-nothing." I answered, blushing.

'Brriinnnggg!' went the bell. Everyone stood from their seats and started out the classroom. "See you later." he said with a wink. This might not be so bad I thought...

_Nagihiko's POV_

When I made it home, I had set little Harumi on the couch. I sat next to her as I started to finish on my homework. I started it in class, so I wouldn't have to do much at home. I glanced over at my "daughter" and gave her a quick smile.

"You know she's not _alive_, don't you?" Rythm asked. I glared at him. "I know that."

"I think it's sweet, how he's getting in touch with his fatherly side." Temari clapped. I smiled at the comment. Truth is, she was kind of right, just the thought of having a child of my own...it overwhelmed me with happiness. And I would think that I could be a good father. I'm nice, and I love children. I thought for a moment...I can give her some of Nadeshiko's old baby clothes, to wear. She wanted to get rid of them anyways, so she wouldn't mind.

"Can, you watch her for me." I asked, as I rose to my feet.

"Yes, sir. No problem." Temari exclaimed.

I climbed up to the attic, looking for Nadeshiko's babys' clothes box. It was inbetween a box labeled 'Nagihiko's babys' clothes', and a box filled with scrapbooks of when we were little. I opened the box filled with girls' clothing and grabbed a couple of outfits + footwear. I climbed back down from the attic, and headed back into the living room.

"Thank you." I said as I sat next to the pretend child.

"You're welcome." went Temari, as she floated away.

I picked up little Harumi, and started to dress her into an outfit. First, I dressed her in a sky blue kimono, with cerulean blue butterflies imprinted on it. Then, I had slid on her some little pure white socks, next was the black colored sandals. I raised her up, and went over my creative design.

"Aw, she's adorable!" Temari chimed.

"Isn't she?"

"She's not real!" Rythm exclaimed. Temari and I glared at him, sending a chill down his spine.

"I guess I'll be over in Nagihiko's room if any of you guys need me...so...bye!" he said as he dashed away, leaving a dust cloud behind him. Temari and I chuckled a bit.

"So are you two taking turns with Harumi?" she asked. I looked over to her.

"Yeah...but it doesn't seems like Rima likes the idea of this, especially, that part of me being her partner...it's sort of disappointing, but I do want to get a good grade. I'll just have to deal with it, I suppose." I said, sounding a little saddened.

"For three weeks?"

"If it's torture for me, I can't wait to see how Rima'll react." I chuckled.

_Rima's POV_

"Come on, it's not that bad." Kusukusu said.

"You don't know the half of it." I explained. Suddenly, my phone went off. I pulled it out of my pocket, and checked the caller ID, it was Amu.

"Hello." I answered.

"Hey, how's the project going?"

"I don't know...Nagihiko has the thing." I confessed.

"Oh. What, you guys taking turns watching the baby, hunh?"

"I guess." I answered. She started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just that...Ami and Tadase. They're crazy when they're together, you know that." she answered. I chuckled.

"So, is it a boy or a girl?"

"Girl. Her name's Harumi."

"Aw, that's so adorable!" Amu squealed. "Who is it?" I heard Tadase in the background. "Rima." she answered.

"Tadase, says 'Hello and congratulations, on your new baby girl'." Amu repeated.

"Thanks." I said as I started to blush.

"So, anyways..." I said trying to change the subject. "What about you two?" I asked.

"Well, we had a boy, he's name's Minoru Hotori. Cute, right?"

"I guess, but I didn't think that you were into this sort of thing?"

"At first I wasn't, but then the little guy sorta grew on me." she confessed.

"Oh. So you guys gonna be together tonight?"

"No. You know how my parents are...my mom wouldn't care, but my dad that's another story. " she laughed. "He's just staying over, until 9:30."

"Oh, okay."

"What, you wanna come over or something." she asked.

"Nah, I've kinda got a busy shedule tonight."

"What you and Nagi, going to make another baby?" she joked. I blushed at the comment.

"No way! Not with him! Never in life." I protested. Amu just laughed. I also heard Tadase in the background chuckling.

"Okay, okay. Gotta go, see you later." she said, sighing.

"Whatever...okay...bye." I said as I hung up.

Man, that Amu...you'll never know what'll come out her mouth, no homo. She's just so random, it's like she says whatever comes into mind, without even thinking of the consequences. But, that's what I envy about her, she's honest to her friends, let alone herself, well at times. I wish I could be more like that...

* * *

**Nagihiko:** Thanks! R&R.

**Rima:** See you all in the next chapter.


	2. The So Called Date

**M.L.D: Welcome back!**

**Rima: She just loves torturing me.**

**Nagihiko: *chuckles***

* * *

_Rima's POV_

I woke up to the ringing of my cellphone and also to a bright and sunny morning. I had picked it up, and answered.

"Hello." I answered all droopsy **(half sleep)**.

"Rough night?" a teenage male's voice asked. I woke up completely shocked.

"Who's this?" I asked.

"It's me, Nagihiko."

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Nothing. You got anything planned today?" he asked. I was silent for a moment.

"Wh-what for?" I asked, blushing.

"Just answer the question."

"I guess not." I said akwardly.

"Okay, let's meet up at the park in two hours."

"Whatever...alright...bye." I said as I hung up.

I sat up, and started to stretch my arms, then glanced around my room. "I really need a maid." I said as, I uncovered myself. I walked over to my mirror and viewed what I had to deal with this morning. Kusukusu had woken up, and floated over towards me.

"What's wrong? It's 9:36 am. You don't usaully get up until 1:12pm in the afternoon, on weekends." she said. I grabbed my shower cap, and placed on my head.

"Nothing. I just got a call from Nagihiko. He wants me to meet up with him at the park later on." I explained.

"What? Is it some kind of date, or something?" she asked with a smirk, filling her face.

"NO! I-I doubt it...he's probably meeting up with me about the baby thingy." I said, as headed to the bathroom.

_Nagihiko's POV_

I had just finished clipping on the baby carrier, onto myself. Now, all was left was to strap little Hasumi in. Today, I had dressed her in a cute little pink prissy dress, with tiny white flats, finished off with a big pink ribbion tied around her head. I smiled.

"What're you all happy about?" Rythm asked.

"Isn't it obvious? He's going on a date with Rima!" Temari said all sparkly-eyed. I eased backed, my face feeling flushed.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" I asked trying not to look her in the eye.

"You know...you liking Rima. You know, you haven't done a great job of hiding it."

"Really?" I asked.

"Ha! Gottcha'!" Rythm exclaimed. I quickly covered my mouth, and stared at my Charas as they blushed and giggled towards me.

"We should be going." I said, heading to the front door.

"To your date!" Temari and Rythm cheerfully said in unision. I stopped in the doorway and sweatdropped.

_Rima's POV_

"Where is he?" I asked staring at my watch. I was wearing a long-sleeved white and sky-blue stripped dress that was about two-inches above my kness, under that I wore dark gray leggings. On my feet I were sky-blue flats. Over my dress I wore a dark gray denim jacket, and in my hair was a white ribbon.

"He's just running a teensy bit late." Kusukusu explained. I glared at her, and she retrieved to her egg. I glanced around to see if I could spot him anywhere in the area. I then, saw Nagihiko running over towards my direction. I threw my arms to my sides, and stomped my my foot onto the pavement.

"Where have you been? You're already 15 minutes lat-" he had cut me off, by grabbing me by the wrist and dragging me after him. **(Not literally)**

"Wh-what's going on?" I asked, trying to keep up with his paste.

"Now's not the time. Just keep on running!" he exclaimed nervously.

"Where's Harumi!" He didn't answer, nor did he looked back. He just kept his attention to whatever was in front of him. Kusukusu and I glanced at each other and back towards Nagihiko. I decided to stay quiet, and run along with things...I'll just ask him later, I guess.

_On a park bench..._

"Now, spill it...What the heck was that back there!" I asked getting all in his face. "And what is that?" I asked, pointing to the package-thingy hanging around his torso.

"Oh, this? It's a baby carrier...I thought that it could've been helpful with taking care of little Harumi." he explained, with a smile. I stared at him.

"What?"

"You're using a baby carrier for an over-sized doll." I pointed out. He sweatdropped.

"I-I'm just taking care of her. That's what we're suppose to do for the project anyways." he stammered.

"Whatever. Answer the other question."

"Well, you see...I was on my way here to meet you, but then I came across a basketball game that was going on...I guess Rythm noticed it and he kinda Character Changed with me...and one thing led to another." he chuckled.

"So, I waited for you for 15 minutes...BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO PLAY A STUPID GAME OF BASKETBALL?" I yelled.

"I know, and I'm terriblly sorry for that..." he said, as he glared over at Rythm. "If there's anything that I could do to make up for it..."

"Well, I've got a clear shedule for the rest of the day...why not make up for it by treating me to lunch?" I asked, with a smile.

"Alright." he answered with _that_ smile.

_Nagihiko's POV_

We were walking through the park together. Just me and Rima-chan. I wonder what others thought of us when the walked by? I was kind of feeling nervous, yet happy at the same time. I mean, it felt as if we were a married couple, with a beautiful child with us. I smiled at the thought.

"What are you smiling about?" Rima asked. I quickly snapped out of my fantasy and back into reality.

"No reason." I answered. We continued with our stroll.

"Hey, Nagi! Surprise to see you here!" a familiar voice called. It was Amu and Tadase with their 'infant child'. That's kind of a coincidence, running into them here. Why now of all times? Why here of all places? Don't get me wrong, I mean they're both my best friends, but I was kinda looking forward to having this time alone with Rima-chan, and Harumi, even though she's a doll, she still counts. Don't judge me.

"Hello, Amu-chan. Hello, Tadase." I greeted.

"So, how's the Fujisaki family doing?" she asked, with an innocent smile, I blushed.

"F-f-family? What ever gave you that idea!" Rima stammered. Everyone had pointed to Harumi. She had quickly turned her head away from us. I just chuckled.

So we decided to make this a group "date", since everyone was here anyways. I guess it was alright, it had lightened the anger in Rima, after all. So, I was happy for the time being.

"What do you feel like having, sweet-heart?" Tadase asked Amu. I stared over at them. Maybe they're taking this "baby thing" a bit to much.

"Hm...I guess I'll go with salad." she answered. She then leaned over to Rima's ear. "Gotta watch my figure. If you know what I mean?" Rima started to blushed. I looked over to Rima, I wanted to try the same thing as they did.

"Don't...even...think...about it." she warned.

"What do you want?" I asked, disappointedly.

"A small fries, and a medium-sized chocolate milkshake." she answered.

"Okay. Why don't you two go grab us a table, while we get the food. Here, watch Harumi." I said as I handed her the plastic baby.

"Why?"

"Because, you're the parent too." I pointed out.

_Rima's POV_

"Yeah, whatever." I said, as I took the dumb little thing.

"Here we are." Amu said as she seated herself. I had sat Harumi on my lap.

"Oh, and don't forget to get AppleSauce for, Minoru!" Amu called over to Tadase. He had nodded his head and continued on with the order. I looked at her in disbelief. What has gotten into everybody? First, the teacher gives students a fake birth certificate, for a plastic over-sized doll, then Nagihiko carrying it around in baby carrier, and now Amu and Tadase are ordering food for it? I mean that's a complete waste of money! And it went to a fake baby, who can't even eat, let alone divour it. People these days...I sweatdropped.

"What is it?" she asked, turning into my direction.

"N-nothing." I answered quickly.

"So, Mrs. Fujisaki..."

"Please, don't call me that."

"...how are things working out with you guys? Any family problems you wanna share."

"What? No!" I exclaimed.

"Wow! There hasn't been any problems or arguments, between you two, since the baby's arrival?" she asked.

"Arrival? Wait-What are you talking about?" I asked now confused.

"Aw, you guys must be trully in love!"

"You've got to be joking. With Nagihiko? No way. Not in a million years!" I laughed. _Step. _I looked up, it was Nagihiko...I hope he didn't hear that just now. He looked down at me, with sadness in his eyes. I guess he did hear it.

_Ya think! _Kusukusu's voice rang through my mind. I stood from my seat and turned towards him.

"Look...Nagihiko, I-"

"What are you looking so upset about? Come on, let's eat." he said, trying to put on a convincing smile. I glanced over toward Amu and Tadase, who saw and also heard the whole thing. They had quickly turned away from us, and started to innocently whistle a random tune.

"Come on, sit. Enjoy, your meal, Mashiro-san." Nagihiko said. Wait! He never, ever called me 'Mashiro-san', unless he was upset with me...I had reseated myself next to Nagihiko. I didn't feel in the eating mood, now. Not after what I did. He must really hate me, now.

What have I done...

* * *

**Amu: Read the next chapter to see how things changes between these two!**

**Tadase: Thank you for the read. Please R&R.**


	3. I'm Sorry

**Amu: Hi, welcome back!**

**Tadase: It's so nice to see you again.**

**M.L.D: Read to see how things turn out in this thrilling chapter! Sorry it took so long to write and upload this one, but I hope still enjoy it!**

* * *

_Rima's POV_

"Okay, we might as well be going!" Amu exclaimed. We had finished having our group lunch, even though I didn't eat hardly anything, and the "Hotori family" was the one's mostly having a converstaion. While Nagihiko and I sat in an akward silence.

"Thanks, for having us." Tadase said as he, Amu, and little baby Minoru, went on their way. I looked up over to Nagihiko, who was still wearing that saddened look on his face. I'm so use to him always smiling, and being filled with joy. He is the only guy I know who can always look on the bright side of things, but now...

"I'll walk you home. If that's okay with you, Mashiro-san." he said as he looked forward. He didn't even want to look at me...he must be really upset. I've got to make it up to him, I suppose. I held Harumi closer to me, as I started to speak.

"No. I don't want to go home, yet." I said, looking down at the ground. He looked down at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I looked up at him, and then at his torso. I pointed to it.

"I-I want to try it." I said, while blushing. He looked at me in confusment. I really wanted to patch things up with him, so I figured if I took some interest in the baby project, maybe he would be his regular self again, and except my apology.

"What? The baby carrier?" he asked. I nodded my head.

"Okay. I see you're getting into the project now, hunh?_ Mom._" he said with smirk, as he started to unbuckle the thing, from around him. I giggled.

"Well, this _is_ a two person job, isn't it?"

Nagihiko had managed to remove the baby carrier from his self, and started to place it onto me. The thing had plenty of hooks, and buckles.

"Last one." he stated. _Plomp. _Nagihiko stared at me and started to blush. I looked up at him, then his hand. It was touching my chest! I quickly covered myself and retreated a little bit. That was so weird and unexpected! Yet, part of me actually, liked it? WHAT'S GOING ON WITH ME!

"You almost dropped, Harumi." he scolded.

"You vilated me, you pervert!" I shot back.

"It was only an accident, don't get all excited about it." he said blushing. It was funny, because he couldn't even look me in the eye. I gave him a quick big hug. Then I, automatically came back to my senses, and released him. He gazed at me for a moment.

"It was only a reflex, so don't get all excited about it." I mocked, well somewhat. He gently grabbed me by my chin, and looked into my eyes.

"_Only_ a reflex?" he asked seductively, easing into my face. I felt myself burning into an blazing inferno red.

"ALMOST! ALMOST!" Kusukusu exclaimed, while shaking the mess out of Rythm. "Getting a little close there..." he stuttered.

I gazed into his amazing hazel colored eyes, seeing my reflection, as he kept moving his face slowly into mine. I could practically feel our breathing colliding with each others'. He then, removed his hand from my chin, and cupped it over my left cheek. **(On my face.)** Which started my heart to pounding faster than usaul. His lucious purple hair had slid over his shoulders and onto my face, sending chills down my spine. Not the bad kind, but the good "I want more" kind. With his free arm, he instantly wrapped around me, pulling me closer to him...as if trying to make us become one being. I widen my eyes at the effect. I leaned in also, being hypnotized by his beautiful, yet intoxicating eyes. Our lips were about one pinky finger away from touching one another...

"Not in front of the baby!" I yelled, putting Harumi inbetween us. Nagihiko had backed away some, so he wouldn't get hit.

"Oh, come on!" Kusukusu exclaimed in total disappointment. To tell you the truth, that out burst kind of startled me. Rythm was looking dumbfounded.

I had placed little Harumi into the baby carrier that was now attatched onto me. I blushed, trying not to look over at happened to me just now? Was I actually going to k-k-kiss the cross-dresser?

_Nagihiko's POV_

What happened to me just now? Was I actually going to plant one on Rima Mashiro, and like it?

"Wow, Nagi...you are quite the animal..." Rythm nudged me in the shoulder. I just blushed at the comment. I glanced over at Rima, who was even redder than I was.

"W-we should be going..." I suggested.

"Why not at Nagi's/Nagihiko's place?" Rythm and Temari asked in unison. I looked over at them, glaring evilly.

"It's the perfect chance. No one's going to be there until at least 11:55pm tonight." Temari whispered to me.

"Don't worry. I'll handle this." Rythm exclaimed.

"Hunh?" I looked at Rythm. Suddenly a pair of blue headphones appeared around my neck. Rythm had complete control of my body now, while I just had to sit back and watch everything happen. I had whisked Rima off her feet, and into my arms, like I was some kind of prince nd she was the princess.

"Let's go!"

"G-go?" she asked shocked. I started to run off with her toward my house, laughing.

"Na-Nagihiko, put me down!"

"Come on, just sit back and relax, why don't ya!" I exclaimed. This is so not my character! We were now sitting in front of my house, on the front porch. I was _so _embarrassed, I couldn't even look her in her face.

"I so suck." I sulked.

"I-it's okay." she commented, trying to cheer me up. I shook my head.

"It's fine, really. It was just a Character Change reflex, is all. It happens to me." she confesses.

"Just watch!" Kusukusu exclaimed.

"Don't...you...dare." she warned. Kusukusu had backed away.

"Let's go inside, shall we?" Temari suggested. I looked over to her, as she smiled innocently.

"She's right. It is getting a little breezy out here." Rima agreed.

"But, you're wearing a jacket..." I said. She then, had pointed to the baby, and gave me a cute smile. I had given her one in return. I turned torward the front door, dug into my pants' pocket, and unlocked the door. I signaled Rima to enter in first, while I followed.

"It's a little messy." I commented.

_Rima's POV_

I glanced around his house. It was HUGE! I looked back at Nagihiko.

"Why don't I make us some snacks, while you watch Harumi." I said with a happy-go-lucky smile. I gave Nagihiko the baby and headed into the kitchen.

"Hmm...what should I make him-er us." I corrected myself, blushing. I looked around the room, searching for some hints. Then it hit me! I had grabbed and placed two glass bowls onto the counter. I walked over to the freezer and pulled out a big, plastic bucket filled with Vanilla and Fudge Swirl ice cream, and headed back to the counter. I had scooped a total of six scoops into each bowl, and I made my way to the living room.

"Here you go." I said, as I placed the bowl on the little glass table in front of him.

"Thanks!" he exclaimed. I gazed at him as if I was in a dazed or something. I guess you can say that I was lost or in another world or something. He is just so cute! Wait...what am I saying? I hate him with all my heart and probably more! At least...I think I do...

Nagihiko had lifted his eyes from his bowl, and onto me. "What is it? Is something the matter?" he asked, while covering his ice cream filled mouth. I giggled.

"No. It's just that...usaully couples or newlyweds would be doing this sort of thing together..." I said with a smile. Nagihiko then, started to turn into a scarlet red. And as soon as I relized what I had said, so did I. We were silent.

"Akward..." Rythm announced.

"The lovey-dovey kind!" Temari exclaimed. Everyone had glared at her evilly. As if the situation wasn't bad and embarrassing enough, already.

"Just admit that you two like each other! Or to make things better, instead of like maybe love!" Kusukusu exclaimed. I looked over at her and started to pull on her cheeks.

"Ow! I'm sthorry! I'm sthorry! Uncle, uncle!" she exclaimed. I heard Nagihiko chuckling, probably about how the way I was acting. _Creak._

"Nagihiko! We're home!" a young female's voice yelled. Nagihiko and I had glanced at each other. If one of his family members had found me and him together they would've totally had gotten the wrong idea, and make everything worser than they already are between us. What were we going to do?

* * *

**Rythm: See you all in the next chapter! *thumps up***

**Temari: R&R, please and thank you.**

**Kusukusu: Bala-Balance! Hehehe.**


	4. Sweethearts and Sibling Wars!

**Kusukusu: AND WE'RE BACK!**

**Rima: You **_**have**_** to be loud?**

**Nagihiko: You guys are something else. Please, enjoy this humorous chapter of RimaHiko - Crying & Toture!**

* * *

_Rima's POV_

What are we going to do? Knowing Nadeshiko she'll probably have rumors going around that I'm Nagihiko's 'baby mamma' or something, or maybe worse: I mean, Nagihiko _is_ her older brother. Who knows she might get jealous and decide to get rid of me! _Gulp._ And what about his mother! Even worse! I'd rather not think of if. He then, grabbed hold my hand and ran off.

"Nagihiko, what are you doing!" I yelled in a whisper.

"Just come with me, alright! I know what I'm doing." he yelled back. I didn't even try to make a fight...because I can always trust Nagihiko...even with my own life. I followed him through a hallway, and we had came to a stop in front of bedroom's door.

"This is my room. It's rare for my family to come in here, but for Nadeshiko there's a 5 out of 10 chance." he explained. I looked over to him. I was both nervous and excited, because if you think about it this is kind of like 'Mission Impossible'. And what really made me happy, was being in Nagihiko's room for the first time, with him and him alone. With no else in site. It's not really what I imagined though. NOT THAT I EVER FANTASIED ABOUT BEING IN HIS ROOM OR ANYTHING! Because that's something I would NEVER do!

"Get into the closet, Rima-chan." he ordered me. I turned my gazed toward him.

"The cl-closet? Why?"

"Just get in!"

"Alright. You didn't have to yell." I frowned. Temari and Rythm had shoved Kusukusu into the closet next to me.

"Ow! I would've just gotten in here on my own, y'know!" she shouted. I looked up at Nagihiko.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise." he said, before closing the door. I quickly dug into my pocket, to reach for my phone. I had put it on vibrate so it wouldn't cause any problems. I sat there for a moment, and had gotten bored...I started to text Amu on my phone, but never would I tell what was going on right now at this moment.

_Nagihiko POV_

I quickly jumped onto my bed, and flicked the TV on. It was a re-run of an old basketball game. I was trying to get into character. Acting as if I was all alone, without having any girls hiding out in my closet, but the truth is that I _do_ have a girl inside my closet, with a plastic baby doll, none the less. Suddenly, my bedroom door had swung wide open. It was Nadeshiko, who was wearing purple short sleeved T-shirt, covered by a mini dark blue blue jean denim jacket, she also wore some dark blue jeans, finished off with purple and white sneakers.

"Nagihiko! How's my favorite older brother!" Nadeshiko exclaimed, as she pounced onto me.

"I'm your _only_ brother. Get off!"

"Aw, don't be like that Onii-san! Is that how you treat the people that you love?" she asked, while rubbing her face against mine.

"Whatever." I mumbled.

"Oh! I had brung a few things back with me, just for you!" she exclaimed, as she shot out the room.

"Really?" I asked, as I sat up, on my bed. She left and came back a few minutes later.

"Of course! Your my most favorite person in the world!" she exclaimed. She came in with about 30 different bags.

"What's in them?" I asked curiously. She pulled out some dresses, skirts...it was mostly all girls' clothing!

"Girls' clothes...for me?" I asked doubtfully.

"Why don't we try them on?" she asked, with an evil gleam in her eye.

"What? No, Nadeshiko, don't!" I yelled.

She threw me onto the bed, and started ripping my clothes off, only leaving me in my boxers. I couldn't fight back because...well, she's a girl, plus she's my _younger twin _sister. It would look weird, cause I'll feel like I was fighting against myself. Nadeshiko had put me in a navy blue pleated mini skirt. A burgandy long sleeved shirt, on top of that was a navy blue denim jacket, in navy blue sneakers. _Flash! _went a camera.

"Why are you taking pictures!" I yelled, as I snatched away her camera.

"Because I can! There's no law against it!" she yelled, taking the camera back.

"Whatever. Why are we doing this period?"

"1. Because you're my older brother and you love me. 2. You have the perfect figure for these kinds of outfits. And 3. You're helping pick which outfits are going back, and which ones I'm going to keep." she explained.

"And the photos?"

"Oh, these are just for fun, and future bribes." she said giggling.

My little sister is so evil at times. And what make matters worse...it's right in front of Rima. Man, I can't see how things can get any worse.

"Okay, time for make-up!" she exclaimed.

"No! There's no way that I'm ever putting that stuff on my face!" I yelled.

"But-but-but...don't you love me?" she asked, with a puppy face.

"It's not gonna work."

"Fine! But you asked for it!" she shouted.

She tackled me and chased me all around the room. We jumped on and off the bed. It was if we were in kidergarten all over again. I don't know how much more of this I can take.

"Temari!" I shouted.

"Yes, sir!"

We started to Character Change, and with that a huge naginta appeared in my hands.

"AAAHHHH!" Nadeshiko exclaimed, as she ran from me.

"Rythm!" she called.

"Uh..."he went sounded all dumbfouned.

Nadeshiko and Rythm had Character Changed! Now we were chasing each other back and forth endlessly, until Nadeshiko had gotten tired and fallen asleep. I had changed back into my clothes that I was wearing earlier. And carried her into her bedroom, and tucked her in. I had returned to my own room, and let Rima from out of the closet. When I opened the door I found her laughing her head off.

"You guys are hilariuos!" she exclaimed. I quickly put my finger on her lips.

"Shh! My family is now sleeping. You have to keep it down, or else you'll wake them up." I explained. She nodded her head.

"Come on. I'll take you home."

"Alright." she whispered.

_Rima's POV_

"So, I'll be taking care of little Harumi!" I said, as I made little kissy noises to the doll.

"You're going to make one lucky man happy one day, Rima-chan." Nagihiko complimented me.

"Hunh? Y-you r-really think so, Nagihiko?" I asked blushing. He nodded his head.

"Plus, you seem to have a great deal with children. You'll also be a terrific mother, Rima-chan." he said. I felt my face getting redder and redder by the minute. We soon stopped at the entrance of my house. I looked over toward Nagihiko, and signaled him to come here. He did.

"You'll make one girl as happy as you made me one day, and you'll also become a wonderful father, Nagihiko." I whispered in his ear. I gave him a quick peck **(kiss)** on his cheek, and smiled. "It might not be so bad being stuck with you after all." I giggled. I ran to my front door, and unlocked it. Looking back at him was hilarious, he was stiff as a board.

"And don't go getting any wrong ideas!" I called to him, and entered into my home, with the door closing behind me. I had let out a sigh of relife, and headed up to my room. I looked down at Harumi.

"Your father sure is something, hunh?" I said with a smile.

_Nagihiko's POV_

"Hey Nagi! Wakey, wakey!" Rythm snapped.

"Oh, dear. Being kissed by Rima of all people...couldn't you have ended that a little differently, Nagihiko?" Temari sweatdropped.

* * *

**Rythm: I didn't that coming.**

**Rima: I don't know why I did that! Impulse maybe.**

**Nagihiko: So you wanted to impulsively kiss me?**

**Rima: *blushes* Grrr...SHUT UP!**

**Nagihiko: *laughs***

**Kusukusu: See ya all in the next chapter!**


	5. Kukai Playing Cupid?

**Nagihiko: Hey, everyone welcome back.**

**Rima: Please, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

_Nagihiko's POV_

I had awoken to the morning's sun, that had shined it's way into my room, from the window. I didn't really feel like leaving from the bed, at all. I just wanted to stay here. Just sleep all day until tomorrow's sunrise...

"Morning, Sleepy Head!" Nadeshiko exclaimed, which knocked me out of bed.

"What is wrong with you!" I shouted at her.

"You and that attitude of yours..."

"Why are you in here!"

"Because, I couldn't stand being away from you, Onii-san." Nadeshiko exclaimed, while tackling me for a hug.

_Aw, man...What did I do to deserve this? _I thought to myself. _Ding Dong!_

"I've got it!" I exclaimed. "Nadeshiko, please get off!"

"But, Onii-san!" she whined.

Why me of all people? I had struggled to the front door, with Nadeshiko piggy-backing on me and hitting me in my head. For the 'lady-like' sibling, she can be quite childish at times. And early in the morning too. I had managed my way to the door, and opened it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, is now a bad time?" a female's voice asked. It was Rima! What was she doing here, early this morning. It's not like I'm not glad to see her, because I really, really am. But _why_ is she here?

"Hm? Oh, hello, Rima." Nadeshiko said, peeking from behind my head. Rima had just stared at us dumbfoundly.

"Uh...hello, Rima-chan." I greeted. She started to blush. Suddenly, what happened last night had popped into my head, and I also blushed. I think Rythm had Character Changed with me in order to get me home, I guess. I can't remember anything after Rima had kissed me on the cheek, that night.

"Don't just stand there, silly! Come on in!" Nadeshiko said with a happy-go-lucky smile. Rima had nodded her head and entered into my home...once again.

It was an akward silence...no one had nothing to say at the moment, not even Nadeshiko. That's a surprise, I mean knowing _her_ she would be talking up the storm, trying her best to embarrass me in front of all my company...especially the girls. But, unfortantualy it was oddly quiet.

I had cleared my throat. "So, Rima-chan, what brings you here?" I asked.

"No reason. I just felt like coming over. That's not a problem is it? Because I can lea-"

"No, it's perfectly alright." I interrupted her. She then smiled at me, as I smiled back. Nadeshiko had glanced at us, and started sweat.

"Um...this is _to_ quiet for me. I think I've got somewhere to go. So...bye!" she said as she left the living room. Leaving me and Rima all alone.

"So..." she stated.

"Yeah..."

"Here!" she blushed, while holding a medium-sized retangular box. It had a sweet aroma coming from it. I looked up from it, then to Rima.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You have to open it to find out." she teased.

I gently grabbed the box and started to open it. It was a bunch of homemade cookies! I couldn't believe it. Rima Mashiro had actually baked a box of sweet-scented and delicate cookies...for me? I had studied, and examined the cookies, and then to Rima in complete surprise. I decided to take one of them from the bunch and taste it, to you know, to see if it hasn't been poisoned or anything...WOW! These tasted terrific! Rima seemed to smiled as she seen the enjoyment I was having out of her delicious homemade treats!

"Do you like them?" she asked.

"Yes, very much. Thank you, Rima-chan." I said, she started to blush some more. Since she had come all this way, I should repay her. I stood up from my seat, and headed toward my room.

"Where are going?" she asked.

"Just to my room, is all. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay." she nodded.

_Rima's POV_

I'm so glad that he liked them. I had gotten up extra early to make the cookies, specially for Nagihiko. Well, with the help of Suu, of course. I had glanced around his family's home. It looked really nice...I looked down to my precious daughter, and smiled. My phone had started to ring in my pocket.

"Hello." I answered.

"Hey, what's up Rima!" Kukai's voice shot threw the phone.

"Do you have to be so loud?" I asked. He started to laugh.

"What're you up to?"

"Nothing really. Just sitting at Nagihiko's house." I answered.

"Oh? You guys are hitting it off, hunh?"

"I-it's not like that!" I blushed, he started laughing again.

"Settle down. I was only teasing ya!" he chuckled.

"Whatever. So what do you want?"

"Me and Utau are going to a festival later on, with our little 'scamp', you guys interested?" he asked. I had to think it over some...then Nagihiko had re-entered the room.

"Sorry, it took me so long. Excuse me, I didn't know tha-"

"It's just Kukai, Nagihiko. He was just asking if we wanted to go to a festival with him, Utau, and their kid." I explained simply.

"Okay, sure. Why not?" he shrugged.

"We're in, I guess."

"Awesome. See you two 'Love Birds' at 3:15pm sharp!"

"Hey!" I yelled, he started laughing, then hung up.

"I don't like him." I said resentfully. Nagihiko chuckled.

_Later that day 3:27pm - At the Festival_

"He stood us up!" I yelled.

"Now, now. They're probably running a little late, Rima-chan." Nagihiko, said as he tried to calm me down. He had put his hand on my shoulder.

"Why don't we ride something?" he asked.

"Fine." I said as I followed him.

He led us to a rollercoaster ride, called the 'Spine Splicer'. It was HUGE and _very_ scary looking. There was no way I was getting on that. Nagihiko was pulling me towards the death trap. I tried my hardest to struggle free, but I couldn't, he was to strong...hey that could be a good thing...No I need to focus on the problem at hand.

"Come on, this looks like fun." he erged.

"No, it looks like death!" I pointed out. I tried to pull his fingers from around my wrist, but still he wouldn't budge!

"Rima-chan are scared?" he asked. I didn't answer.

"All the more reason to ride." he said, while he continued to pull me.

"What? You're evil, Nagihiko." I said.

"No, it's just that you can never get over your fears, unless you face them head on. Plus, I'm going to be there with you, all the way. There's nothing to worry about." he said holding my hand. I gazed into his eyes.

"Alright, I trust you, Nagihiko." I said following him.

* * *

**Nagihiko: Thank you for reading.**

**Rima: See you all in the next chapter. R&R**


	6. Never Kiss and Tell

**Kukai: Hey! What's up?**

**Utau: Hello...**

**M.L.D: Wow...not much said there. Well, anywho...please enjoy the following chapter.**

* * *

_Rima's POV_

"I-I change my mind! It's not worth it!" I yelled running back to the Festival's main entrance gates. I tried to run as fast as my legs could take me. But why does it feel like I'm not getting anywhere? I looked around my surroundings, and spotted Nagihiko carrying me under his right arm.

"Tickets for two." Nagihiko nonchaulantly told the bill collector of the ride.

"This isn't funny, Nagihiko. PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled. All he did was chuckle.

I just gave up, as soon as he had placed me into the seat of this death trap 'ride', I just crossed my arms, as he seated himself next to me. Looking at me, you would guess that I was a spoiled little brat, who didn't get some cotton candy or something. But I was just a little pissed off at Nagihiko, for bringing me here, against my own free will.

"Why would you bring a girl with a child, on this contraption? You have no bounderies, do you?"

"The baby isn't real, and it'll be fun. No offense intended Harumi, I still love you...but Mommy's acting like a total chicken right now." Nagihiko teased, as he buckled me to the rollercoasters' seat.

"I hate you."

"That's to bad, because I just love you so much." he said seductively, easing into my face. _Gulp. _I went. What was he going to do? Kiss me? Embrace me? Or was he just pulling my leg?

"We're ready, sir." Nagihiko said, snapping back into reality. I sweatdropped. _He was just messing with me. Well, of course he was. It's not like I wanted him to mean that. _I thought to myself...but why did part of me feel disappointed? It can't be that I like Nagihiko, because that's impossible. We _hate_ each other...right?

_If that's what you call it... _Kusukusu's voice rang through my mind.

_Shut up!_ I shot back.

_Ka-clang!_ went the machine as it was started. It moved it's way forward...I guess it's okay. It was slow and sterdy...yeah, I think I can handle this. We had headed upward, like we were climbing up a hill or something. It was very, very high. Everyone on the ground below, looked as if they were tiny specks of dust. I leaned over toward Nagihiko's side of the seat, and held onto his arm. I know I hate him and all, but I was terrfied right now...I would even hold onto a giant hairy monster if I needed to.

"R-Rima-chan?" Nagihiko asked, looked down towards me. I didn't answer. I just wanted this to be over. I felt the machine come to a complete stop.

"Is it over?" I asked, anxiously.

"You have to open your eyes to find out." he instructed. I had peeked one of my eyelids open, and found that we were still in the sky. I quickly shut them.

"Liar!" I yelled.

"Technically, I didn't. All I did was tell you to open your eyes." he pointed out.

The machine then decided to start up again, and we were slowly going over to the other side of the 'hill', and as we did, the rollercoaster had dropped! It felt as if we were going to plummit with that of the earth! I was scared out of my freaking mind! I had screamed the loudest that I've ever done ever in my entire life! I had clunged onto Nagihiko's arm as tightly as I could, my heart beating 100 times faster than usaul! I swear that I heard Nagihiko laughing his head off. Probably at me...I thought that I was going to die or maybe worse: I would die and be reborn and die a second time and so on!

I felt the ride picking up more speed, as the wind blew our hair together, as they were being entwined. The 'Loop-De-Loop' was the scariest part! The fear of being dropped as soon as you were hanging upside down, and cracking your skull on the pavement. What a site that would be...Soon enough after a about 5 minutes of near death experiences, the ride was over. Thank God! I had exhaled a long sigh of relife, as Nagihiko unbuckled my seat belt. I felt my head spinning, I didn't know which way was up, down, or left, to right. I nearly fell to the ground. Until, Nagihiko had caughht me.

"Haha. Sorry, you feeling okay?" he asked.

"Yeah...at least I think I do. Let me borrow your arm, until the world gets back to normal." I said as I leaned on his arm. Nagihiko blushed.

"Al-alright. I guess that'll be okay. Sure." he stammered. I just giggled.

We started to walk over to a booth. It was a ways' walk, but it was cool. I wonder what people thought of us, when they walked past us. Some kids came past saying some random comments like:

"Do you think they're on a date?"

"No, they have a baby. They're married, they can't be on a date if they're married."

"They're such cute couple!" I started to blush at their comments, and giggled a little bit.

I looked up at Nagihiko, who was staring down at me. We had stopped walking and gazed into each others' eyes. Nagihiko then, had put his hand around my waist, with the other one which layed on the back of my head. My hands had layed on his chest, and we had eased into each others' face. He had pulled me into him, and started to furosiously kiss me on my lips! I was wide-eyed, but I didn't fight it...I liked it, I like him...I _love _him. I'm in love with Nagihiko Fujisaki! With that said, I instantly returned his kiss. It was like a jungle, both our tongues were fighting for their territory. Nagihiko pulled me into him some more, and I started to panic, pulling away, for a few gasps of air. As my face flushed, as did his.

"Wow..." was all I could say, while panting. "Where did you learn how to kiss like that?"

"Nowhere...I'm just a natural." he said as he cupped my left cheek with his hand. I had covered his hand with my own, and gazed into his perfect, handsome, and why so angelic face.

He had looked at me, as if wanting more. But, I shook my head and stated, "Not here." And with that he nodded his head in agreement, and grabbed my hand. I can't believe I admitted it...that I was so in love with Nagihiko...all that's left I suppose is to tell _him _how I truely feel. But, not now...let's just leave that confession for another day. Who knows, he might even feel the same way about me...

_Nagihiko's POV_

We started walking again, without any idea of where we were going next. But I can't shake off the feeling that all eyes were on us...maybe because of that little scene we had made back there. I looked over to Rima, I can't believe that happened just now. She looked over towards me, and I started to blush.

"What is it?" she asked, hugging onto my arm.

"Nothing. I was just wondering if you were hungry, and wanted to grab a bite to eat?"

"Alright, that sounds nice." she answered.

So we had headed to the food court and ordered our would be meal, and had grabbed us a table. W e started to chow down.

"Hey, you've got a little something above your bottom lip, Nagihiko." Rima had stated.

"I do?" I asked, while wiping my mouth off with my napkin.

"Nope. It's still there."

"Aw man, did I get it?" I asked showing her my mouth. She reached over the table a had given me a cute little peck** (kiss) **on my lips.

"It's your upper lip silly!" she joked, while laughing. I looked at her strangely, and totally confused.

"I don't get it." I confessed.

"What's the one thing that's always, and forever will be above your _bottom lip_? The upper one, of course!" she explained, giggling. **(M.L.D: I know...it's not funny. I just wanted to make a food pun, is all.) **I blinked.

"Oh, I get." I said laughing. And both were laughing. She carressed my hand, as I did hers, and laughed our heads off.

It was pure fate for me to be partnered up with Rima...maybe I'll be able to tell her how I really feel. Soon, but not today. I'll just save that for a day, that's soon to come...

* * *

**Kukai: I'm good, aren't I?**

**Utau: Yeah, whatever...**

**Kukai: You love me and you know it.**

**Utau: Keep telling yourself that.**

**M.L.D: Thanks for the read! See you all in the next chapter! R&R.**


	7. The Invites

**Rima: Hello and welcome back!**

**Nagihiko: Please enjoy the following chapter...**

**M.L.D: ...OF RIMAHIKO - CRYING & TORTURE! Please enjoy! P.S: Sorry it took me so long with this chapter. I had writers' block, plus I had to uplaoded some videos onto .com. So, please forgive me. I did make this chapter a little longer than usaul. And sorry if there seems to be any randomness contained in this. And Kusukusu you're on!**

**Kusukusu: Disclaimer- MoonLightDaiyz owns NOTHING of SHUGO CHARA. Peach Pit does, not us! ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**_Rima's POV_

"Good morning." I managed to tell my parents, through a tired, and dreary yawn.

"You mean: Good afternoon, sweetie. You've been asleep the entire morning. It's just now going onto 2:15pm in the afternoon." my father had corrected me, with his eyes glued into a book he was reading. My mother had giggled at his comment. I rolled my eyes.

I had just ignored him, and reached inside the cabinet for something to eat. I had grabbed a chunky blueberry muffin, a box of frosted cereal, and a rasberry flavored granola bar. And headed toward the living room to lay back on the couch, flick on the TV on and watch my favorite anime shows, until I get bored and want to do something else. It sounded as if the television was already on.

"Oh, Rima honey-" my mother started, but I had cut her off.

"I know, I know. Not to put my feet on top of the glass table, because that's what those 'foot-thingies' are for. And not to yelled at the characters on the TV, because they won't be able to answer back, because they aren't real, and also I'll disturb the neigbors." I said annoyed, and continued into the living room. Only to be stopped by my surprising gaze.

"Good afternoon, Rima-chan. Sleep well?" Nagihiko said, with a simple wave. I just stared at him, then glanced over to see that Nadeshiko was sitting next to him, who just smiled.

"How-when did you guys get in here?" I asked, glaring at the two look-a-likes. They both blinked. Okay, the 'doing-the-same-thing-at-the-same' thing was getting a little annoying! It needed to stop!

"Your parents had let us in, earlier this morning...but I didn't want to bother you when you were asleep. So, we just waited here until you had woken up." he said with a smile. Nadeshiko had did the same. Man, they're totally identical!

"I was trying to tell you...that you had company. But, I'm still extatic that you remember all the rules, of your weekend, sweetheart. I'm so proud!" I heard my mom say. _Wait! While I was sleeping? _I thought to myself as I flinched. I then, had studied what I was wearing, just now: a light cerulean lacy, and thin strapped tank top, under that I wore some poofy, and lacy shorts, and finished off was some sky blue slippers with kitten faces popping up in the front. _How embarrassing._ I sweatdropped.

"Nice kittens." Nagihiko snickered. Nadeshiko had just smiled, and snapped a picture with her camera phone.

"Nice. I could use this for future blackmail." she commented.

I had looked back toward my parents, who only shrugged, and sweatdropped. I glanced back at _him_, who only smiled at me. I felt my face lighten up into a numerous colors of red and inbetween that different shades.

"Wait, a sec!" I exclaimed, as I dashed upstairs to my room, leaving a dust cloud behind. I ran up a flight of stairs, entered my room, and I had shut the bedroom door behind me. Breathing in and out, I glanced around my room, as if it was my first time being in here, ever. Finally, calming down I left my spot from the door, and headed toward my over-filled closet. I had chosen my outfit, which was: a light yellow short-sleeve shirt that read "Love is just another reference of Hate". Then, I had slipped on some light, and dull blue skinny jeans, on my feet I wore some white, and light yellow sneakers.

I had walked into my bathroom to freshen up: brush my teeth, throw on deoderent...etc. That kind of stuff. I finished by tying a thin yellow ribbon, in my hair. I had let out a tiring exhale. _I guess I should be heading back downstairs. _So, I did. While retracing my steps, I found that the Fujisaki twins were still sitting in the living room, I guess they were waiting on me. I had stepped into the room, and sat on the couch across from them. I stared at them.

"Welcome back, Rima-chan." they said in unison through a perfect smile, as they slighty slanted their heads at the same time. I think I had started to blush.

"So, anyways...why're you guys here?" I asked turning my head from them.

"We, had both recieved a text from Amu-chan...here." Nagihiko had handed me his indigo flip phone. I opened it and and skipped through his messages, to come to one from Amu. It read:

_Hey Nagi! If you didn't know. This is Amu Hinamori. So anyways to the most exciting news ever! Okay, you know how my parents were planning to go out of town for a week or two for their "Alone time" together, just the two of them? Well, they had left this morning! So, I was thinking: Why not invite everyone over for a huge slumber party! Or sleepover...whatever floats your boat. And by everybody, I mean everybody. Can you and Nadeshiko do me a favor? I'm gonna be kind of busy, getting snacks and treats, some games, and fixing up the house for the party, and yes, the party will last up to about 4 to 5 days tops, I don't know. BUT ANYWAYS! Can you guys pass the word on to some of the others. Thx. Luv U Guys Soooo Much Rite Now! See you at the party._

_P.S: Don't forget to bring your children! _

_-Amu ; )_

"I'm _so_ in!" I exclaimed. I had handed Nagihiko back his cellphone. Then I was confused for a second.

"What about the others? Don't we have to go and let them all know?" I asked.

"Already done!" Nadeshiko exclaimed. An imanginary question mark popped on top of my head.

"We didn't expect for you to sleep in like that...Nadeshiko had gotten frustrated and left and went and told the others. While I on the other hand, stayed here waiting for you to wake up." Nagihiko explained.

"He was only hoping to squeeze in some alone time with, Rima-chan, while I was gone." Nadeshiko teased. We both glared at her. But, how she returned our stares, it seems like they didn't affect her, let alone did she care.

"So, did Amu ever tell you guys when the party's starting?" I asked, getting a little freaked out.

"It's around 5:30pm, I think." Nadeshiko thought.

_Nagihiko's POV_

"Okay, guys let's get going." I said as I stood from the couch. As Nadeshiko and Rima had followed.

"Wait, I have to do a couple of things first." Rima exclaimed, as she ran back up the stairs. I'm guessing to her room. Nadeshiko and I had looked at each other, and started up the stairs after Rima. We had found her bedroom door wide open, also we found Rima on her floor, packing some clothes, sleeping bags, and whatever else you need for a sleepover. The last thing that she had grabbed was Harumi. After, she packed, she stood to her feet and started towards us.

"Ready?" I asked.

"As I'll ever be. I just need my parents permission, and then we're all set!" she explained. Nadeshiko and I nodded in unison.

So, we had went back down the stairs and had headed towards the kitchen, where her parents stood.

"Of course you can go, darling!" her mother said with a smile.

"It's better than being cooped inside the house all day." her father mumbled.

"Only if your _boyfriend_ here, promises to protect you and keep you from getting or causing any mischief." her mother added. Rima had blushed, while I just nodded my head, with my cheeks a little pink. Nadeshiko just giggled.

"We're off!" Rima exclaimed, while dashing out the door. She turned towards us, and stood there looking dumbfounded. Nadeshiko and I were riding around on our bikes.

"Come on, hop on!" Nadeshiko chimed. She had a strange tone in her voice.

"I don't know...I think I'll ride with Nagihiko. Last time I rode with you, Nadeshiko I had gotten lost, plus I fainted." she said walking up to me. I had took her bag and put it over my shoulder.

"You sure?" I asked. She had hopped onto the handle bars of my bike. She nodded.

"Alright, hang on!" I said as we took off. She was kind of on the short side, so I could see over her head.

"Where're we heading to?" Rima asked.

"To the store!" Nadeshiko shouted, from behind us.

" 'The store'? Why? Didn't Amu say that she was getting everything?"

"It would rude to just show up to a friend's party empty-handed. Especially, if they're doing mostly everything themselves. We don't have to bring much, just something." I explained.

"If you put it that way." she said.

We rode in silence for the rest of the ride there. But, soon enough we had parked our bikes, and had headed into the store.

"Let's get some of those! Oh, what about these! No, that!" Nadeshiko squealed, while running around the store.

"And she wonders why I don't take her places with me..." I mumble. I heard Rima chuckle. I had did so as well.

We had bought the items that we wanted and headed back towards our bikes. Everyone had hopped back onto the bikes, in the order we were before. I had placed one of the grocery bags onto Rima's lap.

"What time is it?" I asked. Rima had looked down at her phone, and look back towards me.

"It's 5:23pm." she answered. Nadeshiko and I glanced at each other. We started to paddel faster.

"Whoa! Nagihiko what the heck are you guys doing!" Rima said, as she fell back into my lap. It didn't bother me really, she didn't weigh much at all. I could've sworn that her face was completely flushed. All I could do was laugh. We finally had made to Amu-chan's house. By the looks of it...it seems that Ikuto, Utau, and Kukai had already beaten us here. Because Ikuto's car was parked in the front, and Kukai's skateboard was lying in the middle of the Hinamori family's lawn.

"Okay, it's official...I'm not riding with either of you ever in life again! You guys are crazy." Rima said as she stumbled onto the ground. Nadeshiko and I started to laugh.

"Hey, I'm glad you guys could make it!" we all had turned to catch a glimpse of a familiar figure...it was Amu-chan. Nadeshiko had raced over to her.

"I've missed you soooooo much, Amu-chan!" she exclaimed.

"Uh...s-same here, Nadeshiko..." she stuttered.

"Wow...what a greeting." Kukai joked.

"KUKAI!" she jumped from Amu to him, and rubbed her face against his.

"Ku...kai..." a voice said evilly. It was Utau who was literally burning with jealousy. "GET OFF OF MY BOYFRIEND!" she exclaimed wildly.

"Wow." Ikuto said as he stood by Amu's side. Rima and I just stood there watching our best friends make _complete_ fools of themselves. But at one point we had to laugh.

And to think the party hasn't even begun yet.

* * *

**M.L.D: Don't worry, I'm going to try and make the next chappie today, as soon as possible.**

**Rima: See you all next time.**

**Amu: Seeya!**

**Nagihiko: Please R&R. Thank you.**


	8. Truth or Dare?

**Ikuto: Hello and welcome back.**

**Amu: Nice to see all of you again!**

**Ikuto: When is there going to be an AMUTO scene?**

**Amu: Ikuto I know what your thinking and it's not happening.**

**Ikuto: Come on Amu. Don't be like that. *grabs Amu around the waist, and pulls her close***

**Amu: IKUTO LET GO! *she struggles***

**M.L.D: WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! That's kind of-of-of-**

**Rima&Nagihiko: Gross?**

**M.L.D: What they said...****even though they had a lovey-dovey scene****...*RimaHiko beats up M.L.D* ow!**

**Nadeshiko: M.L.D owns nothing...Please enjoy the chappie! *winks***

* * *

_Nagihiko's POV_

Everyone was here in total count. Me **(Nagihiko)**, Nadeshiko, Rima, Amu, Ikuto, Tadase, Utau, Kukai, Yaya, Kairi, all our Charas, our little plastic babies, and Ami. The house was very neat, Amu had done a terrific job preparing for this party. Right now, everyone was sitting in a complete circle. Ami wanted to play 'Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise, or Repeat.' Kind of a childish game, but everyone just went on with it. Hey, it's Ami, no one can resist her sparkly attack. It was on Nadeshiko. **(her turn)**

"Okay...um...Tadase." she said leaning into his face. Everyone around in the circle knew that she liked him. Like, she _really_ like him.

"Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise, or Repeat?" she asked. He looked at her as if he were scared out of his mind to answer.

"Pick carefully, Tadase." Kiseke warned, as sweat creapt down his cheek.

"Pr-promise?" he said doubtfully. She had _that gleam_ in her eyes. She had grabbed his hand, and leaned on his shoulder.

"Tadase, do you promise when we're older that you'll take my hand in marriage?" she asked, blushing. Everyone had fell to the floor shocked at her outburst. But, everything went quickly back to normal as soon as Tadase agreed with my little demon of a sister. Next it was Tadase's turn. He then, turned to...ME! This can not be good. He was hoping to get his revenge by taking it out on me...oh boy.

"Nagihiko..." he started.

"Y-yeah." I answered.

"Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise, or Repeat?"

"I guess...dare." I answered. He looked at me sinisterly. I gulped.

"I DARE YOU TO BOW DOWN TO YOUR KING AND SWEAR YOUR LOYALTY TO ME!" he yelled, with a little crown popping onto his head. Wow...really? I had bowed down and started to do as he said.

"I, Nagihiko Fujisaki, use to be Jack, will do nothing more than what my lord and ruler Tadase Hotori, commands me, his loyal servant to do. Also including, putting my life on the line for thee." I stated. Tadase started his evil king laugh, while everyone stared at me like I was totally insane for even stepping this low. I had glanced up towards him.

"You left..." I started. He stopped laughing and looked down at me. "...yourself wide open!" I shouted pouncing at him, as if I were some kind of mountain lion. It wasn't as if I were trying to kill him or anything. I was just wanted to wrestle with him some. Pay him back for what he just put me through, but since Tadase isn't a fighter I tried to take it easy on him. **(Key word: "tried")** So, I wouldn't embarrass him in front of everyone. It was actually kind of fun!

"Wrestling? Count me in!" Kukai exclaimed jumping in. Now that's one thing that I expected out of him. Kukai was quiet the challenge, but not challenging enough. I'm not acting like a girl right now. So, I can go all out, without holding back, well except with Tadase, I did. What I didn't expect was Ikuto joining us. That didn't seem like his character at all. He probably did it, because he didn't want to sit on the side lines with Kairi.

"Stop it!" Ami shouted. Everyone had froze and stared at the little angel. She walked up to me, and started to gently hold onto my arm. She had stared at me, then at everyone else.

"No one lay a hand on my boyfweind!" she exclaimed, as she squeezed me for hug. Everyone had gotten all wide-eyed, as did I. Except for Ikuto, he just snickered a bit.

"B-boyfriend?" Amu asked.

"When did this happen?" Kairi asked. "That's sick."

"Nagihiko's a nasty, sad little boy." Rima had commented. I had shook my head.

"Um..Ami?" I started.

"Aw, Nagihiko...the last thing you want to do is to break the little poor thing's heart." Rima said, teasingly. I just glared at her.

"Back to the game!" Kukai shouted, trying to change the subject. "It's your go, Nagi."

"Alright. Um..." my eyes had stopped on Utau. She glared at me.

"Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise, or Repeat?" I asked. She had thought it over for a moment.

"Double Dare." she answered, with fire in her eyes.

"I Double Dare you to..." I thought for a moment. "Strip." Kukai coughed. I chuckled.

"To...kiss Kukai. Only because I don't want to hear him speak anymore." I glared at the both of them.

"And Yaya says 'no holding back' either!" Yaya cheered, shaking Kairi.

The two of them gazed at each other. Kukai had caressed Utau's cheek, and had eased into Utau's face. She just sat there frozen. Their lips soon were locked with one anothers. At first, they were gentle with each other, but after about 16 seconds had past, Utau was on the floor, with Kukai on top of her. He was kissing her with so much force. I thought they were going to suffocate off each other, or possibly choke. Utau was pulling Kukai more into her. As if there were more space inbetween them. As if! How can they possibly get any closer. Wow.

I had glanced over towards Rima, as she glanced over at me. We both had blushed, and retreived our glances. As, the thought of _our _"kiss" came to mind.

"Okay. Time!" Amu exclaimed. The two lip-lockers had released one another, and was gasping for air, as if they had just surfaced from the sea. Everyone started to laugh. Utau quickly turned towards me.

"Ami want to see more Kissies!" Everyone started to laugh. Nadeshiko_ again _pulled out her camera phone, and flashed a picture. "This so going on my profile." she stated.

"I did your stupid dare. Now it's my turn!" she challenged. "Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise, or Repeat?" she asked.

"I guess Dare." I answered.

"Pour baking powder all through your hair. Make sure to mix it good." Utau said, with a menacing smile.

"Alright. Amu-chan?" I asked. She looked at me like I was a robber or something.

"But, it's your hair..." she commented.

"What? You're acting like I can't wash it out."

"That's true." Ikuto seconded.

_Rima's POV_

What was he thinking? His hair? I've gotta give him one thing. He sure do have guts. Utau had looked absolutely satisfied. But she soon had given up, and helped Nagihiko rinse the mess out of his hair. When he came back, his hair was soaked, and he had a towel around his neck. We had said forget the rest and just went playing "Truth or Dare".

"Okay, me again, hunh?" he thought for a minute, then glanced at Tadase. "Tadase, Truth or Dare?" he asked.

"Dare."

"Pour pepper on your entire tongue and swallow." he said. Tadase had a bothersome look on his face.

"A-Amu-chan?" Tadase asked.

"I got it!" she exclaimed running into the kitchen. She came back a few seconds later with a pepper shaker, and handed it to Tadase. He did as Nagihiko dared him to. You should've seen his face. Priceless! Tadase looked over toward Nadeshiko.

"Nadeshiko, Truth or Dare?"

"Bring the Dare on!" she exclaimed.

"Switch clothes with someone of the opposite gender closest to you. And stay like that for the rest of the game." he said. She had glanced and spotted Nagihiko. Well, he _was_ sitting right next to her.

"Might as well, get it over with." Nagihiko had said, as they both stood and left out of the room. They had re-entered the room. Everyone started to laugh.

"There's absolutely no difference!" Yaya exclaimed.

"Okay! My turn! And I choose Rima!" I was shocked. That was an awfully quick reaction. No second thoughts at all. "Rima, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." I said, non-caringly.

"Who is your best, best, bestest friend in this very room?" she asked.

"Amu, of course. Now, it's my turn right? Amu Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"If you had gotten a tattoo, where it be and what would it be of?" I asked.

"Sexy." Ikuto said with a seductive smile. Utau had glared at him, from the corner of her eye.

"What kind of question is that?" Tadase yelled, blushing.

"Just a question." I said simply, returning my gaze to Amu.

"Hm...probably on my shoulder. Something small like maybe a knife piercing through a heart with this saying: 'Love hurts me, more than it hurts you'. I don't know."

"Mm, sexier." Ikuto said, while putting his arm around her waist. She started giggling. Utau had hit him in the back of his head.

"Well, sounds as if you've been giving it some thought." Kukai chuckled.

"Ow! What was that for!" Ikuto yelled.

"Don't play dumb." she answered. I started to laugh.

"Idiot." I heard Nagihiko mummble.

We had went on with the game a little longer, but soon had gotten bored of it, and decided to play 'Tell and Weep'. It's like this: one person starts off by telling an embarrassing story that happened to them, when finished the next person has to try and top that with their own embarrassing tell of their own. And it just keeps going on like that, until no one can think of anything better than the last one that was told before them. It's actually kind of fun, plus you get find out things that you never knew about your friends.

* * *

**M.L.D: I hope you all enjoyed this chappie.**

**Yaya: Yaya will see you guys soon!**

**Rima: Please don't forget to R&R.**

**Nadeshiko: I DARE YOU TO READ THE NEXT CHAP!**


	9. Tell and Weep, Murderer!

**Yaya: Sorry for the late update! The author is a lazy bum!**

**M.L.D: Hey, I had writers' block! You can't help that! Plus the school years' coming up!**

**Kairi: That's going a bit over the top, wouldn't you think, Ace?**

**Yaya: You're bum too!**

**Kairi: Hunh? How come?**

**Yaya: My name isn't 'Ace'! Call me by my name! Yaya hates it when you call her that.**

**Kairi: My apologies, Ac-Yaya.**

**Pepe: M.L.D doesn't own anything. Please enjoy the chappie-dechu!**

* * *

_Rima's POV_

We were now playing 'Tell and Weep'. If you were paying attention last time, then you should know how to play, and how it goes. But, if you didn't, just to be mean...I'm not telling you JACK! So, enjoy the following and hilarious tales.

"Okay, now this was my very first time being on the Seiyo's soccer team, it was the last quarter, last seconds of the game...Man, tell me why I cluelessly shot the winning game ball into the opposing teams' goal, leading them to winnning the game?" Kukai narrated.

"Your face must've been red!" Ikuto laughed.

"It's not that funny." Kuaki pouted.

"Okay, Yaya's turn!" she shouted. Everyone had turned their direct attention to her, as she started her story.

"After walking around the park the whole day, Mommy and Daddy had told Yaya just before getting in the car that she had a brown wet paint stain on the back of Yaya's pants. Saying that they didn't want to say that in the park, because it might've embarrassed me, but they had watched Yaya walk around like that all day! Who knows...they might've been laughing the whole time, and didn't say a word." Yaya had pouted. Everyone had started to laugh, even me. You have to admit that, that story was pretty hilarious.

"Nagi's turn!" Nadeshiko cheered. I couldn't wait to hear this. I quickly turned in his direction, with full attention.

"I had a younger sister." he teased, arms crossed. Nadeshiko flinched, then started bawling her eyes out. Man, that's not what I wanted to hear. But, he was kind of mean for that.

"Same here." Ikuto commented, looking at Utau from the corner of his eye, with a smile. She just playfully punched him in the arm. He winced.

"Fine!" she yelled, then she grabbed Tadase's arm. "Tadase-kun is my new big brother! Mwah." she said as she quickly stole a kiss from his cheek. Tadase's face flushed. Everyone giggled.

"Rima-chi's turn!" Yaya sang. Everyone had turned their eyes toward me. I gulped. Then, I started to think things over for a moment.

"I wanted to join the track team, but I didn't make it...because I kept tripping over the air, and threatened the coach..." I trailed off, with my cheeks shading into a pink color.

It was silent. You know that stupid, akward silence that makes you sweat through every last strand of your hair, when _no_ one says a single word at all. I then, looked down at my lap. Suddenly, there was a burst of laughter coming from the group. I flinched at the sudden outburst.

"That so sounds like Rima!" Kukai commented.

"Yeah, 'secially the part about her threatening the coach! Rima-chi's something else!" Yaya exclaimed, wiping a tear of laughter from her eye.

"It's alright, Rima-chan..." Nagihiko started, while putting his arm around my shoulders. " We still love you." he said seductively in my ear. I blushed at his comment. GOD HE'S SO FREAKY SMEXY! I CAN'T STAND IT!

I had slightly leaned into him. Wait, this is _Nagihiko Fujisaki _I'm talking about. What has gotten into me? Then, a flash had blinded me for a minute. It was Nadeshiko and her camera phone.

"Nice." she smirked. I had given her a death stare, which only made her laugh even more. I had quickly pulled away from him. I SWEAR, THAT I'M GOING TO BREAK AND DESTROY THAT THING SOMEWHERE TONIGHT! Maybe when she's asleep...

"That sounds very convincing, coming from a boy dressed in his sister's clothes." I said sarcastically, trying to change the subject at hand.

"I thought that you liked me more when I'm dressed like this." Nagihiko said, as he did his 'Nadeshiko voice'. Everyone had stared at him for a few minutes. There goes that stupid silence again. GOD, I HATE THAT!

"What is it?" he asked, switching back to his normal voice.

"For a second there...I thought that you were Nadeshiko." Amu commented, with a light giggle. Then, everyone had looked over at the _real _Nadeshiko.

"Can you do Nagi's voice?" Kukai asked.

"Sure. How's this?" she answered, sounding _exactly_ like Nagihiko. To make matters worse, they were still wearing each others' outfits. Not counting their hairstyles, they could've been each other for the rest of the night! Which would've been really weird, because 'girl Nagihiko' was trying so hard to make-out with Tadase. While 'boy Nadeshiko' was flirting with me, every chance he got. Yeah, I was totally freaked out at the moment.

"Cool! Do Yaya next!" Yaya said with an ubeat expression piercing her face.

"Ikuto's turn!" Utau laughed. He had cleared his throat.

"Well, Yoru thought that it would be fun to Character Change with me when Utau and I had to take a family trip to Sea world...and you should know the rest _and_ the ending." he glared at both Yoru and Utau.

"We ended up, getting banned from there. For life!" Utau added with a hysterical laugh.

Wow, that was kind of unexpected from Ikuto, but at the same time funny.

"It wasn't my fault~Nya. I was against the whole thing, but my feline insticts had kick in. Plus the fish all looked _sooooo _yummy~Nya." Yoru commented with drool foaming from his mouth. Uh...ew!

"I had forgot the lyrics to one of my songs, at a concert once. And I had gotten booed off of stage. I was so pumped up, too. Plus, the band continued to play the song, waiting on me, as I just stood there. To make matters worse it was a televised and live performous." Utau sulked.

"Character Changing at non-required times. Without any given permission, might I add." Amu-chan glared at her Charas. They flinched, and laughed akwardly. I had chuckled at their reaction.

"Forgetting my speech at a School's Assembly." Tadase confessed.

"Oh, yeah...I remember that! That was hilarious!" Kukai laughed.

"Once, this boy was pushing me on the swing set, he pushed me really hard, and I fell off the swing, and into the sand!" she cried, as she hugged Nagihiko. She then, glared at me, as if trying to send me a message and/or warning. She stood on her tippy toes, and started to whisper into my ear.

"I know your game...he's mine. So you can just forget it. My charm is 10 times stronger and more irresistable than yours will ever be." Ami said sinisterly. My left eye had twitched . I mean this is Amu's _little sister Ami _we're talking about! Well, she does have confidence. But even so, Nagihiko and I _did_ kiss, plus we have a child together. Wait-am I getting jealous of Ami having a creepy, and down right wrong relationship with the cross-dresser? No way. Not possible. If he wants to date little girls, that's his problem not mine.

_Rima, she's just a little girl, besides she's only in elementary school having a little crush on a high school boy, which happens to be Nagihiko. _Kusukusu asked, telepathically.

_Don't remind me. _I said with anger brewing from the pit of my stomach.

_Plus, you're a little girl, so why're you all worked up about this? _

_I'm not all worked up! I-It's just that...I think it's stupid how he's just suddenly going along with this charade._ I lied.

_If you say so._ She said.

"Yaya says: let's play a new game!" she exclaimed, while throwing her fist in the air.

_Nagihiko's POV_

"Why not 'Murder'?" I asked, with a shrug. Everyone looked at me with wide-eyes.

"No! Not like stabbing and gutting murder! It's just a name of a game." I corrected myself.

"How do you play, boyfwiend?" Ami asked, staring up at me. I had glanced over at Rima who was scowling at me, then turned her face from my view. I sweatdropped.

"Well, first we will need eleven slips of paper, and a hat. Amu-chan, would you please?" I asked, with a smile. She nodded her head, and ran up the stairs. Then, she had came back down a couple seconds later.

"Here you go." she said, as she handed me the required items. I had written the word 'Muderer', onto one of the strips of paper and left all the others blank. I had shown eveyone the written piece of paper.

"This is the slip that only one of us, will choose. But you musn't show your piece to ANYONE around you, because that'll spoil the game. Anyways, each slip of paper will be blank except of one that says 'Murderer', which is this one. The person who picks 'Murderer' has to "kill" people by winking at them. Smiles and smirks count, too. Something that's not really noticable. Whoever is winked at or whatever, has to count to three and then fall onto the floor. If someone knows who the murderer is, they have to say, "Stop! I know who the Murderer is," or something relating to that. If the accuser is wrong, then they are automatically "dead" and out of the game. If the accuser is correct, then the game is over, and they are the winner." I explained, while putting the slips into the hat. Everyone had nodded their heads in unison, as they understood the rules of the game.

I then, had shook the hat, and placed it in the middle of the circle. Everyone had taken their random pieces. I had gotten a blank slip. I looked around, searching who the aledged 'Murderer' could be. Suddenly, Ami had fallen onto the floor, pretending as if she was dead. I see, the murderer had gotten to her first. I raised my eyes from her to find Kukai, and Utau on the floor. I looked at Tadase, who was looking around confused, with a hint of fear, then he had fallen onto the floor. Nadeshiko had made a dramatic death scene and had then fallen onto Tadase., which made him flinch.

"You're dead. You're not suppose to move. Let's just stay like this until the end of the game." Nadeshiko said in a 'so-called' whisper, as she blushed. Tadase had slightly twithed his right eye.

"Yaya was so young!" Yaya yelled, as she fell onto the floor. Uh...wow. She quickly lifted her head to pop a piece of candy into her mouth, then layed back onto the floor. She had shoved the wrapper into Kairi's pocket.

"Uh...Ace...I'm not a garbage disposle. So would you ple-" Kairi was cut off.

"Shh...Yaya didn't do it. She dead." she said, weakly. Everyone had sweatdropped. Kairi then fell.

"I fought a good battle." he commented. There was only four people left: Rima, Amu, me, and Ikuto. Rima had stood, and grabbed two pillows, then came back to the circle. She had placed the pillows onto the floor and layed her head on them. "I'm dead." she said simply. Ikuto, Amu, and I had dropped onto the floor.

"Really!" I asked. She glared at me.

"The floor is hard. Don't judge me, I'm dead. Don't critize the dead." she said as she turned over to her side, showing me only her back. Can she get anymore petite...

Ikuto had narrowed his eyes at me. I gupled. _Is he the 'murder'? _I thought to myself. _Was I his next victim?"_

"Ikuto's the perverted, kitty murderer!" Amu exclaimed, while pointing her index finger towards him. Ikuto and I flinched at her sudden outburst. Ikuto smirked.

"Amu, you know me to well." he said as he leaned into her face.

"Ikuto-nii-san! What are you doing to Amu-chan!" Tadase yelled, his face flushed.

"Game, Set, and Match! Yaya wins!" Yaya shouted, as she bounced to her feet.

"Um..Ace...? You don't win, unless you are still in the game, which unfortunalty...you wasn't." Kairi explained. Yaya had started to go all baby mode and started to pout and bawl her eyes out.

"Nooo! Yaya won the game! Yaya did!" she cried.

"Actual-" Kairi started, but I had quickly cut him off. "Yes, and Yaya had did a terrific job at winning, didn't she?" I winked at Kairi to just play along.

"Of course she did." Kairi said sarcastically.

"Yaya wants to play 'Musical Sleeping Bags'!"

"Musical what? No, we're not playing that, it's sounds so childish." Utau said.

"We're playing 'MUSICAL SLEEPING BAGS'!" Yaya yelled.

"Fine, fine we'll play your game, Yaya." Amu comforted the crying teen. Wow, this will seem entertaining...I think.

* * *

**Rima: 'Musical Sleeping Bags'? Is that even a _real_ game?**

**Nagihiko: I guess...**

**M.L.D: I just wanted to thank you all who've been reviewing the RimaHiko - Crying & Torture. If it wasn't for all of you lovable guys + girls out there, I don't think that I would've made it up to chapter nine (this chap.) And I know it's been rough dealing with me and my late updates, but I'm going to try harder to update at least two to three times a day. So anyways, I just wanted to say: Thank you, for all of your support so far, and I hope for more throughout the rest of the chappies. ****;) X3-MoonLightDaiyz**

**Kairi: I hope we meet again. Please R&R, thank you.**


	10. Sweet Dreams

**M.L.D: Again, sorry for the late update! This time there's absolutely no excuses, and I'm not gonna lie to all of you...I was just lazy. Plus, I was sort of busy with my other stories, so yeah...sorry about that. Introducing...Kiseke! ! !**

**Kiseke: Salutations, commeners! I am your king, your lord...your ruler! MWAHAHAHA! ! ! *MoonLightDaiyz flickes him in back of head.* OW!**

**M.L.D: Serves you right! You're suppose to say your lines, not freak them out into leaving.**

**Kiseke: What line?**

**M.L.D: It's in your script...*sweatdrops* God, I swear you're dumb at times.**

**Kiseke: Kings as I am. Don't have to read and follow scripts of writting by meaningless ametuars. *wacks Kiseke in back of head***

**M.L.D: I'm the author, and it's my story, so whatever I say goes! Now, read the stupid thing, so we can get on with the story, already!**

**Kiseke: MoonLightDaiyz doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of it's contents, or characters. Please enjoy...HAPPY! ?**

**M.L.D: Very. *waves at you (the readers) and smiles* Have a nice read! Plus, he never denied the fact of him being dumb.**

**Kiseke: Hey, don't lis-**

**M.L.D: TO LATE!**

* * *

_Rima's POV_

Yaya's game was so boring that we all had lost on purpose, just to get it over with. Come on seriously 'Musical Sleeping Bags'? Not my fortay. Now we were just simply watching some scary movies, that everyone had either bought or rented from the video store a couple blocks away. Well, except for Ami because she's still a kid so she can't watch movies like these. Thank God for that. Now, I can have Nagihiko all to myself.

Everyone was crowded either on or in front of the couch, to watch the scare fest that was showing on the T.V's screen. On the couch was Kairi, Nagihiko and I. Nagihiko had his arm resting around my shoulders, while I slightly layed my head on his shoulder, or if a really scary scene had come up, I would hide my face into his chest, or he would cover my eyes. Which made me smile, and blush. He's SUCH a gentleman!

On the floor, sitting on the left side was Nadeshiko and Tadase. She was clinging onto his arm. Beside them was Yaya, hugging onto Kairi's leg, next to her was Ikuto sitting on the floor (he forced Amu into sitting on top of his lap, which we all know that she liked.), and beside them was Kukai and Utau. She was sitting in between Kukai's legs, leaning against him, with his arms wrapped around her waist. Everyone was with their own special someone tonight.

Suddenly, my eyelids started getting heavy. I tried blinking a few times, but that didn't work, at all. So, instead I had fallen asleep...

_Nagihiko's POV_

I was watching one of the female character's being dragged into a closet. She was screaming helplessly for help, which never had came. Reason being that, all help was either dead, near death, or terribly wounded to the point where they could not move. The only hearable sounds was her beating against the door, her screaming, and the murderer's/monster's/demon's grunting and fighting against the female.** (M.L.D: I LOVED how I described this part! I should probably write a scary, drama and romance story on our special, and cute RimaHiko! Review on this comment if want. Cause, I'm totally thinking of doing that. Now, back to the story. Sorry for the interruption.)**

Something was beginning to wrap around my chest and/or stomach area. I had looked down to find Rima snuggling herself into to me. She had her arms hugging me, with her head laying gently partially on my chest, and shoulder. She was fast asleep. She had looked so cute-scratch that-beautiful!

"Mmn..."she mumbled quietly, skooting closer, as if that was even possible. I started to feel my face brighten into a highly colored red. "Na-gi..." she countinued. Everyone must've been so into the movie, because no one had heard her. Or I was just paying to much attention to her, that I could every wordt that she said, well in this case...mumbled. I had layed my head on top of hers, and closed my eyes, listening to the rest of the movie...

_~After the movie ended~_

I had stood to my feet with a sleeping Rima in my arms. I was carrying her bridal style. Everyone had started eyeing me.

"She had fallen alsleep. I'll just put her to bed, and be right back with you guys." I said with a smile.

"No need. I'm getting a little tired myself." Amu stated with a yawn. We all started to chuckle at her tired comment.

"YAY! Yaya picks Kairi as her sleeping buddy!" Yaya exclaimed, gripping on his sleeve.

"Why me?" he asked. Yaya glared at him, while puffing up her cheeks, as they were shading into a light pink color.

"Because Yaya says so!" she said pulling him with her. He had just given up, and did as told. Well, in other words he was pulled against his own free will.

"I've got my 'sleeping buddy'." Kukai stated, while grabbing hold of Utau's hand. She just blushed, as she eyed her boyfriend. Nadeshiko had dragged Tadase with her, without a word to anyone. I had sweatdropped.

"All sleeping buddies, has to share the same sleeping bag. I've already got my lov- ... um partner." Ikuto said with a smirk on his face. He also had Amu-chan thrown over his right shoulder.

"No! Ikuto put me down! I know where you're going with this, and no way it's happening in my house! I'm waaay to young!" she shouted and cried, beating him on his back. Everyone in the room had blushed.

"For the entire party!" Kukai and Nadeshiko exclaimed, eagerly. Ikuto nodded.

"Awesome!" Kukai shouted.

"Brilliant." Nadeshiko said, staring at Tadase, who sweatdropped.

_~Five minutes of struggling and five pointless arguments later~_

Everyone was in a single sleeping bag with their partner, snoozing away. Well, most of us. If you were smart, you would automatically guess that I was sleeping with Rima...well, not having any physical relations like sex. If that's what you were thinking, I've got two things to say to you!

1.) Shame on you, negative-minded persons!

2.) And once you think about it...it's not such a bad idea. Instead, of having a fake plastic baby, we could...NO, NEVERMIND! I'm starting to think like Ikuto! That's not my character at all!

"Ah!" Amu-chan exclaimed. Everyone had turned towards her and Ikuto. He had flipped over.

"I didn't do it." he said nonchaluanlty. Amu had glared/scowled at him. _Wow..._I thought. I had looked over to Rima who was sleeping peacefully. I smiled, and gave her quick kiss on the forehead. She smiled. Looking down at my hand, I found Rima's.

"I'm not entirely asleep, purple head." she teased in a whisper. Her eyes had opened. I could feel my face blush.

"How long were you awake?" I whispered.

"I had woken up a second ago." she answered. I just smiled. She had ran her little fingers throughout my purple hair, curling pieces of it. Unconsiouslly, I had grabbed her around her waist and pulled her close to me.

"I-I'm sorry." my face flushed. She had layed her head in my chest, and closed her eyes.

"It's no problem with me, if that's okay with you. Let's just stay like this, okay?" she asked nuzzling into me. I smiled, as I layed my head gently onto hers. "Sweet dreams." she whispered.

"Ditto." I answered.

* * *

**Rythm: Getting down, and dirty.**

**Temari: So immature. Grow up already.**

**Kusukusu: Sing it, Rythm! Speak the truth!**

**M.L.D: Sorry, for making this chappie so short! I promise to make it up to you all in the very next chap! See ya!**

**Temari: Knuckle-heads...Please, Read & Review.**


	11. Dense and Clueless Amu

**M.L.D: Sorry, for not updating in a while. So I'll try and make this chappie major long and fun! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

__

Amu's POV

I had stirred my eyes open to find pale yet bright sun beams peering it's way through the curtains, of my family's living room windows. The morning birds were greeting each other with their usual singing and chirps, which were being carried into the distance amongst the dawn's gentle winds.

"..." I was silent. I didn't feel like getting up...I was so warm, and so comfortable. I wanted to just lay here and stay like this forever. As I turned over, and raised my head, my eyes had met quite a surprise. IKUTO! I had entirely forgotten that he was even here, let alone sleeping in the same sleeping bag as me.

I had raised my head, to search for anything unusual...Okay, Kukai and Utau were cuddling with each other...Yaya's hugging Kairi like a life-sized teddy bear...Tadase was sleeping on his back, face towards the ceiling, while Nadeshiko layed her head on his chest...and Rima and Nagihiko were snuggling with one another. Aw, that's so cute...

NAGIHIKO AND RIMA? SNUGGLING! ? Whoa, wait...aren't they suppose to like..._hate_ each other!

I had raised my head to get a better view. Not only were they snuggling with each other, they had their baby laying inbetween them, with both of their arms wrapped around one another, plus the child. Although, it was a very nice and might I say, picture perfect moment. This scene was very disturbing. Maybe because, I'm always use to them both arguing and trying to bite each others' heads off. But, come to think off it...lately they haven't been fighting with one another...Is it possible...that they...?

NAH! That would _never _happen! I mean Rima even said so. I'm just taking things completely out of proportion. Yeah, anyone could cuddle or snuggle with whoevers laying right next to them. They may not want to, but you're unconicous, so it's completely understandable for them sleeping like that.

-Yawn!- Yeah, it's still early. So, I guess I'll sleep a little more... I thought as I settled myself into the sleeping bag. "Sleepy, sleepy." I exhaled, as I layed my head onto my side of the pillow.


	12. Craziness at the Hinamori Household! ! !

**M.L.D: Hiya! And welcome back to RimaHiko - Crying & Torture! ! !**

**RimaHiko: MoonLightDaiyz owns NOTHING of Shugo Chara. If she did, there would've been more RimaHiko scenes. But, yeah whatever. ENJOY THE CHAPPIE!**

* * *

_Rima's POV_

I slowly started to flutter my eye lids open, to a dimly lighted living room. As I did so, I peered and searched around the room. I wasn't searching for anything in particular, it's just a force of habit.

"You're up early. That's something new." Nagihiko whispered, with a smile filling his face.

"So, what if I am. You don't have to be so surprised about it." I turned my head away from him.

"Feisty in the morning, Rima-chan?" he moved closer over towards me, wrapping his arm around my small torso. "That's kind of sexy." he said, as he nuzzled his face against my neck. I had let out a light squirmish high-pitched groan. "Na...Nagi-"

"Sssh, ssh. You don't want to wake the others do you?" he whispered, seductively. I shook my head. "Just sit back and relax..." he trailed off, as he retrieved back into my neck.

"But, what about the baby?"

"That worked once, not this time. She doesn't even know what she's seeing."

"Nagi." I said sternly, my face burning crimson. He chuckled softly.

"I was only joking, Rima-_koi_." he smiled. He got up, raising himself to his natural height, and started out of the room. "Where are you going." I called in a whisper.

"To the restroom. What you want to come with me?" I had quickly turned my face from his, to hide my blushing cheeks from his comment. He chuckled softly. "Again, only joking...but if you wanted to. Then, that'll be a different story." he said, as he left.

He's something else...but I still love him. Although, we're now going out...neither one of us has said...you know the three magic words. The three words that could change our _whole_ relationship _completely_. I wanted to save it for when the time is right. I want everything to be absolutely magical!

_Nagihiko's POV_

After using the facilities, I traveled down the hallway, and into the living room. Finding Rima still awake, I walked over and knelt down beside her.

"Hey, Rima-chan...wanna help me make breakfast for everyone?" I asked.

"..." she was silent, as her cheeks brightened pink. I grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet. "Come on. It'll be fun." I smiled.

"But, I don't know how to cook."

"I'll be helping you every step of the way, Rima-chan."

"Al-alright..." she stated shyly.

We carefully walked over towards the kitchen and started...well technacilly making a huge mess. After, everything was done, we had woken everyone up, and started to feast.

"Open wide!" Yaya chimed to Kairi. He did so, letting a slight smile spread across his face.

"Why don't you do that to me, Utau?" Kukai nudged the popstar with his elbow.

"You can feed yourself can't you?"

"Dang, harsh..." he sweatdropped. Daichi, his Chara, started to laugh at his bearer's misery.

"Open, Amu-_koi_." Ikuto poked the pinkette in the cheek, with the spoon.

"I'm not a child, Ikuto."

"I know. Now, if you don't open your mouth...I'll just have to use _that_ method, to make you do so." he whispered. And before you knew it, Amu-chan opened her mouth completely, letting Ikuto feed her, as she grumbled some curses with her mouth full, glaring spitfully towards him. "There you go." he smiled. I wonder what_ 'method' _was they talking about...

"Please, Fujisaki-san! Leave me be!" Tadase exclaimed, as he ran from my little nightmare.

"Just eat! One bite!" she yelled. "I can tend to feeding myself. So, please leave me alone. Nagihiko, can you get your sister to stop!" he cried. Rima and I chuckled at the scene. Wow, Nadeshiko sure is...persuasive...

_Rima's POV_

Watching Nadeshiko and Tadase, had given me a good morning laugh. Seriously, these guys are hilarious! What a couple of fools, these are. But, still they're my best friends.

"IKUTO! WHERE ARE WE GOING! ? PUT ME DOWN!" Amu shouted, her face scarlet.

"I'd like a little privacy..." he trailed off, pulling the pinkette by the arm.

"Privacy? For what?"

"You'll see."

"No! I'm still young! ! !" she hollered, as they left out of the room.

"What a host..." I trailed off. I heard, some of the gang chuckling under their breath at my statement.

There was a sudden warmth on top of my hand. I looked down over to it, only to find Nagihiko's hand. I looked up towards his face to find smiling at me.

"You're something else, Rima-chan." Nagihiko laughed.

"In a funny way." Kukai stated.

"I bet you all, my scrambled eggs, that Amu loses her virginity." Daichi joked.

"I'll do you one better. I bet my raseberry muffin, that they'll only make it have way through it." Rythm smiled.

"I'm all over that!" Yoru exclaimed.

'Love you so much.' he mouthed. I felt my face brighten up. Did he just say, what I think he said?

_Yes, Rima. He said the four magical words!_ Kusukusu cheered. I felt a little droozy...my head was spinning, and my vision faded.

"Rima-chan? Are you alright?" Nagihiko's voice went in and out. "Rima?"

I didn't answer, I felt myself hit the carpeted floor...then black...

* * *

**M.L.D: That's all for today! See you in the next chappie!**

**RimaHiko: R&R. SeeYa!**


	13. The Secret's out!

"-ma..."

"Wait! She's coming to!"

"Back up. Give her some room."

"Yaya, wants to do-do on her face!"

My eyes completely shot open at the happy-go-lucky girl's comment. "You want to do what? !" I exclaimed, sitting up nearly banging my head into Utau's. "Hey, watch it!" she exclaimed.

"Do...do..." Yaya said scaredly.

"I'm scared to ask this, but...what is 'do-do', exactly?" Nagihiko sweatdropped.

"You know...you use a pen or pencil, and a piece of paper...the wall on a good day, when Mama and Papa aren't home. And you go crazy with colors!" Yaya smiled.

"I think you're referring to 'doodling', Yuiki-chan." Tadase forced a friendly smile.

"That's what Yaya said, 'do-do'."

"No, Yaya...how you're saying it...well...people would come to the conclusion of human or animal 'waste'; rather than you perfering to the concept of 'doodling'." Kairi stated. "Plus, the last time I checked...'do-do' is not of the japanese/english vocabulary. Neither is it found in any dictionary in Japan...or anywhere to be percise."

"Yaya likes 'do-do' better! It has a nice ring to it." she said, turning her back from the green head.

"But-"

"Just give it up man. You'll see that'll save you a whole lot of time." Kukai said, putting his hand on Kairi's shoulder.

"I suppose you're right, Souma-san."

_- - - Back to the main point!_

"Rima-chan. Are you alright?" Nagihiko asked, as he held my hand.

"Yeah...I-I guess." I blushed. "Wait-where's Harumi?" I panicked.

"Don't worry. She's laying right next to you. Fast asleep." he smiled. I did so, as well.

"You're such a great father." I said, leaning on his shoulder.

"As you are a wonderful mother." I giggled at his statement. "By the way...what was the purpose of you fainting, Rima-chan?"

"What?"

"Was it because of what I said?"

"N-no! I was-I just didn't get enough sleep is all!" I stammered.

"That so?" he eased into my face. I pulled back some. "Come on...just one kiss..."

"I-I g-guess one w-wouldn't hurt..." I stuttered, still slowly retreating from him.

"I KNEW IT!" Kukai exclaimed. Nagihiko and I froze.

"Way to ruin the moment, Kukai." Nagihiko sat up, and crossed his arms against his chest. My face burned into a varity of reds and pinks.


	14. Acceptance of the Heart

"That so?" he eased into my face. I pulled back some. "Come on...just one kiss..."

"I-I g-guess one w-wouldn't hurt..." I stuttered, still slowly retreating from him. "I KNEW IT!" Kukai exclaimed. Nagihiko and I froze.

"Way to ruin the moment, Kukai." Nagihiko sat up, and crossed his arms against his chest. My face burned into a varity of reds and pinks.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" I stammered, crossing my arms over my chest, turning away from the suspecting group.

"You two...Don't try to hide it." Kukai smiled sinisterly.

"You think we should tell them?" Nagihiko leaned over to me, his voice in a whispered tone. I quickly shook my head, making my wavy curls move with my face. "Why not? They _are_ our friends."

"Because..." I mumbled.

" 'Because'. Isn't an answer." Utau narrowed her eyes onto me. I gulped and backed away some.

"I knew it! That might be the reason for all Rima's visits lately..." Nadeshiko thought to herself, out loud. I felt my face burning. Nagi just looked over at me from the corner of his eye. Why is he so quiet and nonchaulant? He could at least help me out! He's part of this too, and he's the main reason for this whole debate!

"Visits?" Yaya skooted over closer to me. "Rima-chi's wiped." she sang.

"No I'm not! If anyone's wiped, it's Nagi!"

"And since when have you called Fujisaki-san: 'Nagi'." Tadase questioned. I flinched.

"Why are you blushing?" Utau skooted over to my side. I flinched...again.

"And why's _he_ wiped?" Kukai moved over towards me. I flinched...AGAIN! Nagihiko started laughing. I gulped and took in a deep breathe. My heart was pounding at full speed. "OKAY, OKAY! Nagihiko and I-"

"Yes...?" everyone eased into my face. This is totally freaking me out! ! ! Was I like this when I found out that they were going out? If I was then I'm sorry. It's such a thing as personal space.

"W-we're dating." I choked. Utau and Yaya's eyes started to sparkle. "...Eh?" I flinched.

"~Nee, Rima-chi! ! ! Yaya's so happy for you!" the brunette cheered.

"Now, you're part of the club. I always knew you two were _perfect_ for each other. With that special connection or vibe thing going on between you two." Utau nudged me with her elbow. I blushed.

Nagihiko slid his arm around my tiny waist. "I told you not to worry." I giggled.

"So..." Nadeshiko smiled. "Tell us how this all happened."

"Well..." Nagi and I both trailed off. "It just happened." we shrugged.

"Aw...they're sharing sentences. That's so _cute_!" Yaya smiled brightly. I looked at her shyly.

"She is, isn't she?" Nagi smiled, lifting my chin, so my face would be close to his, with his finger. I was speechless...'total super romantic - smexy - make me want to smother him in kisses' moment!

"Aw...Nagi..." I smiled.

"So romantic...Kukai, why don't we do anything like that?" Utau glared at the spikey haired brunette. Kukai akwardly twisted his head over to the blazing popstar.

"Love you?" he tried changing the subject.

"Uh-yeah. Nice try. Come on, you're coming with me." the blonde dragged Kukai out the room. "No, I'd rather not. C'mon let's stay in this room, y'know...where all the witnesses are." he cried.

"No, I'd rather not. I've got a reputation to keep, y'know." she stated , right before exiting out of the room.

"Our friends." Nagi and I smile towards one another.

"Give us a kiss!"

Nagihiko and I flinched. We turned to find Kusukusu with a...megaphone? Laughing her head off. "Come on! It's out in the open now. So, why not?" she floated over towards us, giggling.

"Kusukusu..." I growled.

"Rima...look I can say people names too." she smiled innocently. I stood to my feet, preparing myself for launch. "You'd better run." I threatened.

"Ah! Monster Rima. The Chibi Devil awakens!" Kusukusu ran away laughing, with me following close behind her. "Get back here, tiny clown!" I shouted. A sudden pull of my arm, made me tumble over and fall into Nagi's lap.

"Rima, you have to watch where you're going." he chuckled.

"What? But you delibratly pulled me down, causing me to fall!" I exclaimed. He eased into my face. I felt myself flush.

"Rima-chan..." he smiled seductively.

"Y-yes?"

He brushed his lips onto mine. My eyes widened. I hate that I love him so much...I can't resist him. All the temptations and lusts I have for him...

I started to kiss him back. For some reason...why is it that this time when we're kissing now, feels so much...I don't know more, since the last time we kissed at the festival. Maybe because we told everyone - well almost everyone about our relationship? Or is it that he confessed his love for me? Right now, I don't know and I don't care...right now Nagihiko's all my mine...

"Ooh...snapshot!" Nadeshiko's voice rang through my ears.

"Nagi and Rima-chi's so cute together." Yaya chimed. I giggled, as Nagihiko raised himself from me.

"Current previous Jack's chair; Nagihiko Fujisaki, let me be the first to congratulate you on your relationship accomplishments with, Previous Queen's chair; Rima Mashiro." Kairi stated, pushing up his glasses.

"Way to go, Fujisaki-san." Tadase smiled. Nadeshiko glomped me.

"Do you mind?" I asked resentfully. Nagi chuckled. I looked up at him.

"Nagi-kun."

"Yes?"

"I love you to much, too." I smiled.

* * *

**M.L.D: So what do you guys think? At least I've started making the chapters longer, right? (Total words: 1,121 - including these.) Thanks for the read and all of you for your patience with me! I really appreciate it. And I'm not just saying that. I'm so like totally serious. Thank you all, so very much. I hope you guys _and_ girls read, review and don't forget to enjoy yourselves along the way, with the continuing chapters of RimaHiko - Crying & Torture! ! !**

**RimaHiko: Thanks for reading, now review why don't you! Thanks for everything! *giggles***


	15. UPDATION OF STORY!

**Updation of the story RimaHiko - Crying & Torture! ! !**

**Hey everyone! This is the mastermind behind this whole story of romance between Rima Mashiro: everyone's favorite 'Ice Queen' and/or 'Chibi Devil' and Nagihiko Fujisaki: everyone's favorite Purple-headed "cross-dresser". Just joking. ANYWAYS! I'm MoonLightDaiyz.**

**This isn't any part of the story thus far. Just a page where I brag and chat about what's going on in the story so there's no confusion. **

* * *

So far, Rima and Nagihiko were and still are partnered together in the famous 'Baby Project'! With their beloved baby girl 'Hasumi Fujisaki'. Sounds awesome right? I know. XD *fangirl squeal* - Anyways continuing on...so Rima and Nagi are now parents of a beautiful plastic doll, that they gradually excepts as their daughter. I mean, what other choice do they have. JK. (Sorry, I'm so undeniably giddy right now. SO, you'll just have to prepare yourself for the worst.)

Moving on! So, they're stuck together with this project, for at least three weeks...so there's bound to be some drama between the two. But, who ever knew that there'll be a blooming love. And we all owe it to little - nonrealalistic baby doll named 'Hasumi'.

As you should know that the rest of the gang would be getting in on this. With Utau and Kukai...Amu and Tadase...and our main protagists - RIMAHIKO! ! ! The rest of everyone is and are just couples. And for everyone out there: Nadeshiko Fujisaki is an actual person in this story, so Tadase gets some lovey-dovey, fluffy moments. Some he may not want...BUT IT'S MY STORY! -ALL CHARAS ARE IN HERE, AS WELL-

Some where in the story, Ami announces that she has feelings for Nagihiko Fujisaki...which upsets Rima, causing her to get more and more jealous and wanting to be closer to him. WHATEVER! IT'S A BIG PART OF THE STORY! So, be looking out for that.

Anyways, I'll be ending it here...so, be watching out for the next new chappies of RimaHiko - Crying & Toture! ! !

* * *

**ENTIRE SHUGO CHARA CAST OF MY STORY: Thanks for reading! Please Read and Review! Love to hear any reviews from you guys!**

**RimaHiko: Seeya!**


	16. Hide & Seek pt1: Confusion much?

**M.L.D: Hello fanfiction lovers! ! ! Here's another chappie of RimaHiko - Crying & Toture!**

**Dia: MoonLightDaiyz owns nothing of Shugo Chara, please enjoy. OPEN HEART! *giggles***

* * *

_-Rima's POV_

After mine and Nagi's secret being told - except for Amu and Ikuto knowing-. Things generally went back to normal, and the party was back on! Right now we're all at the park playing Hide - & - Go Seek. Lame game I know...but _she_ woke up and wanted to play. By _she_, I mean Hinamori Ami.

She's done nothing, but cling onto Nagihiko the whole morning. Man, for a kid she makes me so angry! Right now, I'm hiding behind the largest, most shadowiest tree in all the park. A little obvious, I know. But that's what makes it a _perfect_ hiding spot! Nobody would ever think that anyone would be that stupid enough to hide here...wait...that didn't come out right. You know what, never mind.

You're probably wondering whose 'it'...well, it's not that fun, but Yaya and Kairi both volenteered to be the seekers. So yeah...there's bond to be some trouble. My phone started vibrating in my pocket. I fished it out and stare at the caller ID. It was a text from Nagi...of all people...I didn't really want to talk to him right now, but I decided to read the text anyways. It read:

_Message from: Nagihiko Fujisaki_

_7:15am_

**_You're so obvious, sometimes Rima- koi._**

I stared at the phone hard for a moment in total bewilderment, then texted him back.

_Message from: Rima Mashiro_

_7:15am_

_**What are you talking about?**_

_Message from: Nagihiko Fujisaki_

_7:16am_

**_Lol XD. You're so cute when you're confused and clueless._**

Now, I was really confused!

_Message from: Rima Mashiro_

_7:16am_

**_...you play to much!_**

_Message from: Nagihiko Fujisaki_

_7:17am_

**_Lol. You know you like it. Just like the way you love me kissing you._**

My cheeks flared a firey hot pink. Maybe I did and maybe I didn't like the way he kisses me. Sometimes, Nagi you could be a total pervert.

_Message from: Rima Mashiro_

_7:17am_

**_Pervert_**

_Message from: Nagihiko Fujisaki_

_7:18am_

**_Lol. Why do I have to be a pervert?_**

_Message from: Rima Mashiro_

_7:18am_

**_Because you just are_**

_Message from: Nagihiko Fujisaki_

_7:19am_

**_Aww...Rima-chan. Why do you have to be like that..._T-T**

_Message from: Rima Mashiro_

_7:19am_

**_Cry all you want. I don't care! Hey...where are you, anyways? It's like you're right here watching me, from your descriptions._**

_Message from: Nagihiko Fujisaki_

_7:20am_

**_That because I am. Nice view too._**

_Message from: Rima Mashiro_

_7:20am_

**_What do you mean? You're creepy me out, now._**

_Message from: Nagihiko Fujisaki_

_7:21am_

**_Lol. Why would I tell you? We're playing Hide-&-Go Seek, remember? I'm playing for the win._**

_Message from: Rima Mashiro_

_7:21am_

**_Plz...it feels like a got a stalker out to get me!_**

_Message from: Nagihiko Fujisaki_

_7:22am_

**_Lol. Look up, you're not the only one whose most obvious._**


	17. Hide & Seek pt2: I Found You

I raised my head up towards the branches of the giant tree, to find Nagihiko casually sitting back on top of one of it's branches! I tightened my grip on Harumi; our beloved child and project. "Nagi-" I was cut off by him jumping from the the tree. I shut my eyes closed and held my breathe waiting for the loud 'THUD' of him collasping from the fall. His bones making that scary and sickening cracking noise that made you want to fall to your knees and cry a pool of saddened tears.

...but I heard nothing..."You can open your eyes now, Rima-chan." his voice whispered into my ear. I gasped and fell onto the ground shaking and stared up at him in total disbelief. How did he survive that fatale fall? Okay, it's official...he's perfect.

"..." I stayed silent. Thinking of nothing to say. I mean, what could you possible say after something like that? My heart was pounding at like 100 miles per hour! I didn't know what to do. He then, knelt down and picked me up bridal style. "N-Nagi...what are you doing?" I flushed.

"Don't worry. I got you. Just don't look down, alright?"

"Look down? What are you talking abou-AHHH! ! !" I screamed. He lept off the ground and started climbing up the tree. I dug my face into his chest with Harumi hiding in the middle of us. "I want to be back on the ground. I'm not a climbing person! Put me down, Nagihiko!" I shout. I swear I could've heard him chuckling. "It's not funny." I say. Now, I know he was laughing at me. I just blushed, and hugged him tighter.

"Rima-chan..." Nagi's voice chimed. "You can come out now."

"No!"

"Come on...it's a beautiful view. Almost as beautiful as you."

"You can't sweet talk me."

"You're so stubborn." he kissed me on top of my head.

"I'm not stubborn!...I just like being like this..." I confessed. He chuckled, then lifted my face to his and kissed me. My heart skipped beats and felt as if it was going to flutter away from me. I loved his kisses. They always brightened my day. Suddenly, kissing noises came to my ear. I halted and searched around to find Kusukusu and Rythm teasing and laughing at us. I puffed up my cheeks and hugged Nagihiko around his torso. He smiled.

"Rima-chan." he giggled.

"They're making fun of us."

"It's okay. If it doesn't bother me...why should it bother you? After all, I do love my little Rima-_koi_."

I smiled at what he said, and slightly blushed. " And I love my big Nagi-kun." I raised my face to his and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"I know I heard Rima-chi around here." Yaya's voice stated. I could hear footsteps as the crunched over the fallen autumn leaves. "You probably just hearing things, Ace." Kairi beckoned. Yaya puffed up her cheeks and whipped her head from the green haired boy. "Hmph!"

"What is the matter, Yuiki-san?" he sweatdropped.

"Kairi's always calling Yaya 'Ace' or 'Yuiki-san'. That's not her name, she's Yaya, but you always call her that!"

"But-"

"No! Yaya don't want to talk to Kairi! Right now, she doesn't know who Kairi is."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Doesn't have to! Yaya not talking to you!" she said, before running off. "Yuiki-san!" Kairi called chasing after her. Nagihiko and I both sweatdropped and let out an akward chuckle. "Wow..." we both said in unison. We looked up at each other. "Our friends." we both stated. I flushed red.

"Hey, stop it!" I shouted in a whisper.

"Stop what?"

"Saying the same thing as me, at the exact same time."

"It's to fun."

"Grr...Fujisaki! Baka!" He chuckled. "Whatever you say, Rima-chan...whatever you say..."

I cuddled next to him. "I'm glad I have you."


	18. In every way perfect

"Okay! Yaya found everybody, now they give her big group hug!" the brunette cheered loudly. Everyone gathered around her, laughing akwardly...even Kairi. "No! Not you. Yaya don't know you." she snapped.

"Whoa...what happened between you guys?" Utau asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Nothing...Yaya's just not suppose to talk to strangers."

"But, Ace...you _know_ who I am." the green head pressed on. "No! Go away."

"Yeah. We don't like you anymore~dechu." Pepe double teamed the poor kid.

"Yuiki-san-"

"Help! Somebody help! Yaya needs an adult. There's this guy that won't get a clue that she's not interested!" she tantrumed. Amu and I shot over and covered her mouth. "Ssh, Yaya before someone gets the wrong idea...and _really_ call the police." Amu insisted.

"Hmph! Yaya don't care. Let the guys with badges come. ARREST THE NON-BELIEVER!" she pointed over towards Kairi.

"If the cops are coming, then I'm out." Ikuto started away. "No. Hey, Ikuto! Come back." Amu called after him.

"Oh? You saying you want me to stay?"

"No- not at all. You can go and fall from off a tree branch, for all I care." she flustered. I giggled some.

"_Really?_"

"Yup." Just then, Ikuto wrapped his arms around her waist and nibbled on her ear. She gasped. "Ikuto, you PERVERT!" he chuckled.

Nagi and I, followed by everyone else all laughed at the ridiculous scene. His hand brushed against mine, I blushed. Nadeshiko nudged me in the arm, I flinched.

"So...where were you two hiding, hm?" she whispered in my ear.

"What makes that your business?" I defended.

"Well...it's just that...the guy you're dating happens to be my older brother. So that should be enough reason for me to know everything you two do together. Am I right?" she glared at me. I winced. Nagihiko then had gotten between the two of us.

"Nade-chan..." he narrowed his eyes.

"Oh! Hi, Nagi-chan. You know how much I adore and respect you, right?"

"Yeah...next try. Back off."

"But-"

"..." she backed away as Nagihiko placed his hands onto his hips, and glared down at his look-a-like.

"Fine." she gave in, with an irritated look on her face. I smiled. "Besides...wouldn't you rather try your chances with Hotori-san, than to concern yourself with my love life?" he smiled slightly. Her eyes widened. "You're right!" she exclaimed. "Oh, Tadase-kun! Where are you my love?"

I sweatdropped. "You just sold out your best friend..."

"He can handle myself." he replied, simply.

"...and you feel nothing at all...no sympathy of any kind..." I mumbled. Nagi just shrugged his shoulders. "So mean..." I giggled.

*whistles* "Looks like someone's playing it off." Kukai whispered over towards us. I flinched. Nagihiko chuckled and grasped my hand.

"I know...they look so adorable." went Utau. I looked up at my handsome purple head and shot him a slight smile.

"You're so cute Rima-koi." he said softly. I whipped my face towards the ground's surface. "You're not bad yourself." I say. Utau, Kukai, and Nagi...along with our Charas all laughed softly.

But, I can't belive that he stood up to his own little sister...just to defend me. He really is perfect in every way, that I've come to know and love so much. Just think that none of this wouldn't had happened if we didn't get partnered up with the baby project...but...what will happen when it comes to an end? Will we break up? I really don't want to...Is he only with me, _because_ of this project? Just get a good and passing grade?

_'I highly doubt that, Rima',_ went Kusukusu.

_'But-'_

_'You're just an over-active drama queen. Don't think to much.'_ she giggled. I smiled.

_'Alright.'_


	19. The crying BEGINS NOW!

Rima's POV

"Where's Harumi's bottle?" I asked gently rocking the baby. Nagihiko scratched the back of his head in frustration. "I don't know." he admitted, tossing some of hers, mines and his clothes over his shoulder.

Today, was sure going to be a headache. Sensei decided it was time to activate the babies' systems. Making it cry, laugh, giggle, moan, groan, and worst of all yell. Plus, to make this worse...she thought it'll make the parnters and the child closer as a 'family' to extend the time frame on the project. Now it's not due until _after_ the semester. I exhaled, as Harumi cried louder in my ear.

The sleep over at Amu's was far over and everyone went to their own homes to deal - well, try their best to - with their precious little angel sent from above. Yeah, I wish. Nagihiko and I were in my room upstairs going through everything that's everything to find our baby's drinking bottle. I can't believe I lost it. I mean, come on! I had it my hands a second ago, then Harumi started yelling on the very top of her lungs and it startled me, making me throw the thing over my head. Now, we can't find it _anywhere_...

"Where did fall?" Nagihiko asked, turning his attention to me.

I glared at him. "How am I suppose to know?"

"You had it last, Rima."

"Well..." I tried thinking of an excuse. "You should've been watching where it flew off to. Yeah, what's your come back for that?"

"I was on the phone with sensei, asking her what was going on with Harumi." he stated simply. I flinched and turned my back away from the purple head continuing to rock and cradle my baby girl. "W-whatever! Nobody asked you."

He let an exhale escape from his lips. "If we can't find the bottle, then just give me her pacifier. That should calm her down at least a little bit for now." I flinched and creaked my head slightly over in his direction, afraid to speak a word.

"Wait. Don't tell me you lost Harumi's pacifier too. Aw, come on, Rima-chan." he sweatdropped, brushing the long violet bangs from his eyes. "I-it's not my fault! I was trying to give the thing to her, but she never seemed to want it so...I just tossed somewhere in the closet." I confessed.

"You're a bad mother, Rima." Kusukusu said peeking her head from out of her egg. I growled at her somewhat.

"Nagi, man...you sure know how to pick them." went Rythm. Nagihiko sighed. "You know...I think I'm slowly starting to agree with you on that."

"Hey!" I exclaimed throwing a pillow at the back of Purple Head's head. He chuckled some. "I'm only joking, Rima-chan."

...

...

...it was silent...

"Let's try changing Harumi's diaper."

"Whoa! No way, pervert." I tightened my grasp onto Harumi as she kept on crying. Nagihiko blinked a few times, taking in what I had just called him. "How am _I_ a pervert?" I pulled out a bulgy piece of paper from out of my pocket and held it out. It flipped open and trailed its' way from me all the way to the other side of room.

_"Really? You actually have a list?"_

"Yeah. Now, where should I begin...?" I studied the sheet of paper. Nagihiko snatched it from my tiny hands. "Hey!" I exclaimed. He ignored me and took the baby from out of my arms. "Give me my child." he said, while turning and starting away from me. I continuosly punched him in his back. He didn't flinch or wince a bit. That mad me even more madder. I hate that he's "She's _my_ child too! Besides, she came out of me, _I_ brought her here into this world."

"Well, I helped, y'know."

I froze. "You're such a pervert." I mumbled to myself, feeling my face burn red. I peered over his shoulder and watched quietly as he started to change Harumi. "Wow." I gaped. "You're actually really good."

He smiled at my compliment.

"Did you do this before?"

"A couple of times, when I had to watch my younger family members."

"Oh." I felt kind of...icky now. "Nagihiko...I-I'm sorry, for calling you a p-pervert...BUT...sometimes you are, in your own little freaky way-"

"The point of this exactly...?" he asked, seemingly annoyed with me. I stood on my tippy toes and pressed my lips against his soft cheek. "I'm really sorry, Nagihiko-_koi_. For all the things I said...I take it back."

"Okay." he turned and kissed me on the lips and smiled that genuine boyish smile of his. "You know I can't stay mad at you, Rima-chan. I love you to much for that." I smiled and looked over to little baby Harumi. "She stopped crying." Nagi and I stared at each for a few silent moments.

"Finally." we both sighed, exhausted.


	20. Nagi comes for a visit

Rima's POV

I reached and stretched my small hand over towards my nightstand to grab my orange colored flip phone. It was buzzing and blaring the song _'Blue Moon'_ **(Nana Mizuki everyone! I LOVE this song to the fullest! I've got it as my ringtone on my cell and I have it on my mp3/IPod and I even burned it onto a CD. Don't judge me...I'm a major fan here. Anyways DISCLAIMER and all that junk blah, blah, blah...ON WITH THE STORY!)** louder from the thin phones' side speaker.

"...Hello?" I asked, flipping some much unwanted strands of messy morning hair out of my face.

"Hey. How's my girls doing?"

"Tired." I stated simply. There was soft chuckling heard from the other end of the phones' speaker. I narrowed my eyes a bit. "Are you laughing at my misery, Purple Head?"

"No. It's just...nevermind."

"Well, anyways..." I said obviously annoyed and trying to change the subject. "The baby misses daddy and wants him to come over."

"Are you sure it's Harumi who misses me?"

"I'm sure." I said bluntly.

"Haha...okay, okay. I'll be over in about - not even ten minutes."

"Alright. Hey, be careful on your way over here, okay?"

"Is mommy worried about daddy?"

"Nagihiko." I stated sternly.

"Okay, Rima-chan. Haha...I'm on my way." Nagihiko laughed before hunging up on his end of the line. I sighed and faced the ceiling high above me. A bright smile filling my face.

"What's with the lovey dovey grin, Ri~ma." Kusukusu hummed floating around aimlessly.

"Oh~nothing..." I giggled a little dazed. I closed my eyes for a while thinking over the times shared with my dear sweet purple knight. He's like a dream come true. A total fantasy...a guy so undeniably perfect and he's all mine. And _no one_ shall ever have him! **(A/N: Okay...psycho Rima, anyone?)**

I got up and forced my tired aching body out of bed. Cracking my neck, I slowly made my way to my bedroom door. "Goodbye stinky, morning breathed Rima..."

"And hello minty freshed and squeaky clean Rima Mashiro!" I exclaimed exiting out of the bathroom, with a small light bubblegum pink colored bath towel wrapped around my soft bare milky creamed skin. The fabric hung just below my hind-quarters, but was far high above my knees. Who cares. I'm in the safety and comfort of my own home right? Right. No problems caused...well, if my father was here...let's just leave that story alone for another day. "WAAHHH!" came Harumi's wails from up the stairs in my room. I sighed and rushed towards the baby.

Entering into my room, I quickly grabbed Harumi's drinking bottle and made my way over towards her (Yes, I found the bottle. It was some place really weird. And as in weird...I'm mean underneath my bed. I don't see how it could've gotten there, but hey, it did.) "Hey, Harumi darling. Ssh, don't cry. There's no need to cry. Mommy's here." I hummed gently. "You hungwee?" I can't believe I'm baby talking to a fake child.

I lifted her from her small bed that Nagihiko and I made for her a few days ago and started to rock her a little to calm her down. Placing the small bottle to her mouth she automatically hushed and stopped her saddened tears. I smiled. "That's my baby girl. Mommy's here for you, okay."

~Ding, Dong~ sang the doorbell. I groaned loudly and walked downstairs. I layed Harumi down on the tan cushioned couch. "Mommy's gonna be right back, Harumi. I'm just going over to the door." I smiled to my daughter, then jogged over to the front door.

"Hello?" I smiled, my eyes closed.

"Uh, hey Rima-chan." went Nagihiko's voice. I blinked twice before glomping the purple head for a hug. "Hi, Nagi!" I exclaimed.

"Was I interrupting something?"

"Hunh? What do you mean?" I asked loosening my hold on him, my arms still wrapped around his neck. He blushed heavily. I gave him a very bewildered look. "What?"

"Um...do you notice what you're wearing?" he pointed to my 'outfit'. My face slowly steamed into a bright blazing shade of satin red. I quickly released Nagihiko and started flustering of the storm. "I-I'm sorry! It's just that I just got out of the shower, then Harumi started crying so I-I-I...I'll go get some clothes on." I flew up the stairs, slamming the door behind me.

"I can't believe that I..." I quickly shook my head and stampeded over to my overflowing closet. After my long search I finally decided to through on a pair of gray jogging pants, a long puffy white T-shirt, and my blue kitten faced slippers. After calming my embarrassed heart down I slowly started back down the stairs.

"Nagihiko? Are you still here?" I peered from behind a random wall of the living room.

"Rima!" he exclaimed in a quiet whisper from behind me. "AH!" I flinched and fell back on the floor. He started laughing. "You're such on easy scare."

"Nagi..." I whined. "Don't do that."

"Haha...I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I couldn't help it." he laughed some more.

"You're horrible to me."

"I am? Oh, then I guess that I can just take this box of strawberry flavored pocky back to the shop." he said, holding up a box of my favorite snack ever. "You got that for me?"

"Yes. I thought you'd like a little morning breakfast snack." he smiled. I tackled him for a hug. "You spoil me to much. You're the best boyfriend ever!" I giggled.

"Thank you. Just joking, I'm not that conceded. Come. Lets' go into the living area."

"Okay! But, I want to carry me."

"Whoa...what?"

"You know...like couples do on...honeymoons and in the movies..." I twirled with a strand of my wavy blonde hair. Nagihiko smiled. He slid his arm around the back of my torso and grabbed my legs, sweeping me of of my feet. He was carrying me bridal style!

"Like this right?" he smiled down to me. I giggled some. "Hehe...yeah."

Nagihiko carried me all the way into the living room and gently layed my on the couch. He layed on top of me -not putting all his weight on my body. -

"N-Nagi what are you doing?" I flustered. He chuckled softly. "I'm doing what couples do on honeymoons and like the movies." he hummed, staring deep into my eyes. I blushed some more. "That's what you asked for right?"

"I meant the bridal style thing. Not this! I'm too young for anything like this!" I tried to reason.

"Are you sure that what you _really_ wanted? Your eyes say otherwise."

"Forget my eyes! No means no Nagihiko." He chuckled some more and started to raise himself from off top of me. "I was only kidding, Rima. You're such an easy tease."

"What?"

"It's so fun to poke fun with you like this."

"Oh, shut up." I grabbed the box of snacks and started to crunch on them. "Here." I stated bluntly. Nagihiko looked over to me. "Thanks." he smiled, taking the piece of pocky from my little hand.

"You sure Harumi wouldn't care for some?" he asked.

"Are you kidding me? She doesn't even have teeth yet. She could choke." I scolded him. He laughed out loud. I looked over to him confused. "What?"

"Nothing...you just seem getting more motherly everyday."

"So. What of it?"

"Nothing. I like it...alot." he eased in and kissed my lips. This time it was a french kiss and so happened to enjoy every minute of it. But stopped and punched him in his shoulder. "Ow! Rima-chan...what was that for?"

"You took my pocky from my mouth!"

"Oh, that...it was good. Thank you."

"Grr...baka Fujisaki! That was mine!"


	21. Kutau and baby Makoto

**M.L.D: My apologies my dear loving readers! I've been updating on all of my other fics except the one that has the most reviews (thank you by the way). YES! I FINALLY MADE IT TO FRIGGIN 100 REVIEWS! ! ! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU TO EVERYONE OUT THERE WHO WAS SOOOO KIND AND GIVING ENOUGH TO TAKE THE TIME OUT OF THEIR DAY TO SAY A FEW SPELLS OF WORDS AND REVIEWED ALL THE WAY TO THIS POINT! ! ! I thank and loved you all deeply! **

**Now, how have I been …? Well, grades closed this semester and I have to say I did fairly well, for my lack of interest in school. My relationship …is going great and is still growing strong -happily! My laptop is fixed so now I could update on mostly all my fanfics in a day or at least twice! My love and favoritism for the lovely couple RimaHiko has remained unfaz-**

**Rima: Will you shut up and just move on with the story already!**

**M.L.D: Now, Rima …no need for your angry voice –pokes Rima in her cheek and pouts like I'm sad-**

**Rima: -growls under breath- I'm not using my _angry voice_ …**

**M.L.D: Why is the little Chibi Devil being such a Grumpy-umpus?**

**Rima: I'm not grumpy!**

**Nagihiko: There she goes with the angry voice again …-sweat drops-**

**Utau: Oh please. She's only upset because there's not gonna be that much RimaHiko in the story this far.**

**Rima: -flinches- **

**Nagihiko: MoonLightDaiyz-sama! Why are you taking out the starred couple? That's not very nice! –No, not even fair! Why would you do this to me and little baby Harumi?**

**M.L.D: It's not like there's not any other characters in the story. Geez, calm down …Rima + Nagi are still my all time favorite couple so relax. –Shoves the two off stage- -they grumble curses under their breath- -rolls eyes-**

**Kukai + Utau: MoonLightDaiyz owns nothing of Shugo Chara, please enjoy the read. –Baby cries in background-**

**Utau: -runs out of screen- Not again! _33**

**-Kukai laughs awkwardly-: Enjoy…- shuts off camcorder-**

* * *

_Normal POV_

It was a typical, peaceful and easy going Thursday afternoon. School had just let out along with most businesses and jobs ...bringing us to the happily 'married' couple, who were casually strolling down the slightly busied sidewalk, with a small infant doll sitting in a navy blue baby stroller.

"Makoto looks so adorable when he's asleep ..." Utau smiled down to her little bright bundle of love and joy.

"He has your eyes, though Sweetheart,"

"You think he does?"

"Yeah, I mean look ..." Kukai pulled the tiny vehicle over to the side by a building and smiled down to his girlfriend, "Now see, Makoto has my sporty grin, my big head along with my medium sized ears, and has your eyes, blonde hair ..." he said looking up to the blonde, smirked and poked her in the middle of her face, "And your cute little nose." he smiled. Utau giggled.

"Oh, you ..." she blushed, but tried her best to hide it from the brunette in front of her.

"You're so cute, when you blush like that," he chuckled.

"Aw, Kukai stop it. I'm drowning in blush over here," Utau giggled.

The two teen's Charas all faked like they were going to vomit ...well except Eru, she floated around giggling like a complete idiot on drugs; "Love is a _wonderful_ thing, isn't it?" she hummed.

"Yeah ...for a death wish," Iru huffed.

"Aw Iru-chan, you have no vision on the complex ideal and work and courage that love can spread to the many, many, many, many, many pairs of lovers around the world. It's a beautiful thing that cannot be stopped or barricaded by any bounds. It's beauty and passion burns of that of a thousand suns, but is soft and radiant like that of one million moons!" Eru scolded, "Love is yet very tricky at times ...it can be hard to comprehend, but is all the more while gentle and tender with wide open warm, caring arms!"

"I get it, 'Love' is something that is a total waste of time and people could do way more withou-"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I WAS SAYING AT ALL, IRU-CHAN!" Eru snapped at the small devil Chara. Kukai and Utau chuckled at this.

"They're so loud most of the time together," Utau giggled.

"They're easy compared to Daichi though …he's loud all by himself,"

"Hey!" the tiny green haired Chara snapped at his bearer's comment, leading Kukai to chuckle a bit.

Utau picked her 'son' up from the stroller and started to gently rock it close to her chest, "I just love my little Makoto ...yes I do, yes I do." she smiled down to the pretend child.

"Ahem," Kukai cleared his throat loudly, "What about daddy?"

Utau looked over to her boyfriend and smirked, "I love my big, tall sexy boy toy; just as much as the little baby boy of ours that we share."

"Well ...daddy likes the sounds of that," he grinned, wrapped his arms slowly around the blonde's hips, and eased into her face, "Ooo, hehehe meow," Utau purred as Kukai leaned down and kissed her lips tenderly, then pulled away after about fifteen seconds.

"Whoo, whoo!" Utau exclaimed, and pulled nothing but air, as she chanked her hand up and down as if pulling on a trains' whistle blower. **(Like Bugs Bunny's kiss with the that girl bunny at the end of Space Jam - do not own-DISCLAIMER!)** Kukai chuckled at her random little outburst, but was slightly taken aback by her pulling him back into her for another lip lock challenge.

* * *

**M.L.D: Not much, but that's something of a nice, simple Kutau chappie.**

**Utau: I do NOT react like that when Kukai kisses me.**

**Kukai: Oh yeah? Then I guess the blush on your face says otherwise, hunh?**

**Utau: What blush? S-shut up talking to me!**

**Daichi: Thanks for reading, now click the glowy magical botton below and review! -shoots you a friendly thumbs up-**


	22. EXCITING NEWS!

**EXCITING NEWS!**

**Hi fellow readers! Sorry this is no part of the story so far. My apologies there, but to make up for it I'm going to give you guys the most amazing news ever! Well, maybe not that big ...I always loved to fandub after animes, but then I was searching around on youtube and found that some people added their fanfics onto the site, so I thought; why not add one of mine?**

**Since RimaHiko-Crying & Torture seems to be a hit of my stories, I chose to do a fanfic fandub of it -with the help of my siblings and most closest friends. I'm putting up a small preview of my new series onto my youtube account. Just the opening theme and a small bit of the beginning of the show is all. Not much, but if you'd like, you could go onto the site and look up MoonLightDaiyz2001 and find the small 3 minute episode.**

**Please tell me what you think and what should be changed, any comments are cool and everything.**

**_-Sincerely, MoonLightDaiyz (M.L.D)_**


	23. Mixed and Match

**M.L.D: Gomen! I know it's been a while, but I finally did it! I updated on RimaHiko-Crying & Torture!**

**Rima: And you're shouting and jumping around why exactly? –sweat drops-**

**M.L.D: Because, I still can NOT believe how popular this fic has gotten. I passed the 100 review mark! I feel so loved and excited all at the same time. It's incredible!**

**Rima: Not really …**

**M.L.D: -flinches- What do you mean?**

**Rima: With this little rant of yours; no ones' really gonna sit here and read the chapter. You're boring them.**

**-Kusukusu floats in out of nowhere-**

**Kusukusu: You're only saying that because you miss the RimaHikoness in the story. So conceited Rima …**

**Rima: -growls and gives Chara a death glare-**

**M.L.D: ANYWAYS! Please enjoy the following chappie! OH! And so I won't forget: HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE!**

* * *

"Amu-chan," chimed Tadase's voice as he eased his blonde head into view of her room's doorway.

The pinkette raised her golden eyes from her small child; baby Minoru and smiled over to her partner and crush, "Ssh, Minoru just fell asleep, Tadase-kun," she smiled as she held her index finger against her lips. He nodded his head, walked over and sat down in the emptied space beside her.

"He's so cute~desu!"

"So cute …" Dia repeated, floating by the green Chara's side.

"Like a work of art …" Miki gaped at the side of her sister Suu.

"Wake up so we can play, Mino-chan!" Ran cheered rather loudly and startled everyone in the room. All the Charas -even Kiseke and Dia -shot over and covered the little pink ones' mouth. She muffled yells and squeals trying to fight her way free; only failing in the end. The five Charas floated out of the room, leaving it in a peaceful silence.

Amu and Tadase both together breathed out a sigh of relief. Their eyes were closed as the exhaled quietly; to try not and disturb the baby's' slumber.

~Ding, Dong~

The teens looked up and stared towards Amu's bedroom door, "That was the front doorbell," she said obviously. Tadase nodded his head and slowly stood to his feet.

"Hunh; where are you going, Tadase-kun,"

"Downstairs to answer the door; can't leave whose down there waiting forever," he smiled over his shoulder to the pinkette. She blushed some, but shook her head and stood to her feet as well, "This is the Hinamori household. It should be a Hinamori to answer the door."

"I understand," the blonde smiled as he walked over and took small baby Minoru in his hands. Amu smiled to the two and jogged down the stairs.

Her four Charas were nowhere to be found on the stairway, kitchen area, or the living room (all this was to her way to the front door).

She jogged over to the front door and cleared her throat, "Here I come!"

Opening the door, she found long strands of silken violet hair hanging from a high ponytail and an amber colored gaze, "Hello, Amu-chan," smiled the soprano and sugar-coated sweet voice.

"Hey Nadeshiko," Amu exclaimed as she glomped the female Fujisaki; who giggled lightly at the pinkette's actions, "That seems to never get old, Amu-chan."

"Hehe," Amu chuckled as she pulled away from the hug and rubbed the back of her bubblegum head, "So anyways, Nadeshiko …what brings you here?"

"Oh nothing actually; I was just walking around and just happened to be nearby, so I decided to drop by for a short visit," the purple head explained. Amu let a small smile fill into her face, "Okay. Come on in, Nade-chan,"

Amu walked further into the home and was starting up the stairs, but halted her footsteps and turned around to find that Nadeshiko hadn't yet moved from the doorway, "Nadeshiko, didn't you hear me? You can come inside," she chuckled.

Nadeshiko responded with a small giggle, "But, you wouldn't believe who I ran into on my way over here, Amu-chan,"

"Hm?" Amu blinked and retraced her way over to her friend, "And who would that be?"

Nadeshiko didn't respond at all this time; she just smiled over to the pinkette. Suddenly, a blue headed male dropped (not really), from the roof, hanging upside down and smirked into Amu's face, "Yo."

Amu flinched and quickly fell backwards onto the wooden floorboards, "Aah!"

"What's up Amu," he smiled as he landed onto the floor, feet first.

"I-Ikuto!" she pointed an accusing finger his way. Nadeshiko and Ikuto shared a chuckle.

"An easy scare as always, Amu-chan," Nadeshiko forced back a laugh.

"Not. Funny." The pinkette sneered up at the two.

"That's not a nice and happy looking attitude, Amu …" Ikuto feigned hurt, but smirked it off. Nadeshiko nodded her head in agreement, "What do say, Amu-chan? Why don't you turn that smile upside down?"

"I don't really want to,"

"Aww, that's too bad …"

"Then I guess we would have to go and use the special smile method, hunh Tsukiyomi-san?"

"With pleasure," he said with a suspicious gleam in his navy blue colored eyes.

"This should be fun~Nya!" Yoru exclaimed as he floated over to the side of his blue headed bearer.

"What …method?" Amu asked, slightly scared of what the answer will be.

"Tsukiyomi-san, you can have her legs; I'll go for the arms," Nadeshiko smirked, not responding at all to Amu's previously asked question. The pink haired girl flinched and tried to get up and run away, but was pulled and carried by none other than, Ikuto. She pounded against him, trying to break free from his tight grasp, but failed miserably (right now Amu sorta feels how Ran did, when the four Charas pulled her out of the room earlier).

"N-no, what're you guys doin-"

She was automatically silenced by the two starting to tickle her everywhere, "Hahaha …n-no st-stop it guys!"

"Let me join in~Nya," Yoru charged over to the three and tickled the poor tortured pinkette around the neck. Ikuto smirked at this and tickled behind the backs of Amu's knees. She screamed out laughter and wormed around in the two teens arms, "No! Not there …l-let me go!"

A sudden stampede of footsteps beated against the wooden stairs, "Amu-chan!" exclaimed Tadase's voice coming into the hallways' doorway. He blinked and stood still watching the three of his companions make complete fools of themselves, "But how she was screaming ...I-I thought ..." the blonde trailed off to himself.

Ikuto and Nadeshiko both looked up to the sound of his voice. The blue head smirked, while Nadeshiko's eyes sparkled and she instantly shot over to Tadase, "Tadase-kun!"

He flinched and stood still, preparing himself for the worst and then the two thudded against the floor; Nadeshiko rubbing her face against his, while she was giggling nonstop, "Hehehe, how I've missed you sooo much!"

"I-It's only been three days, Fujisaki-san ..."

"Aw, why so formal, Tadase-kun …you can just call me Nadeshiko or either Nade-chan, if you'd like. After all, we _are_ going to be husband and wife one day."

"Heh," Ikuto tried to force back a laugh. Amu's face reddened some from both watching the current scene and from slight jealousy.

"What?" Tadase choked out. Nadeshiko smiled sheepishly, "Did I say that out loud? That was supposed to be just a thought ...I guess, it just slipped out. Forget I said anything, hehehe ..."

Ikuto, Yoru, Amu and Tadase all sweat dropped, "Th-that's kinda hard to forget, Nadeshiko …" Amu choked out.

The purple head turned over to her pink headed friend and shot her a friendly and innocent smile, "Well, I'm sorry but I can't stop and hold back how I feel for my dear Tadase-_koi_,"

"-koi?" Tadase and Amu all flushed scarlet red. Ikuto fell on the floor laughing, Yoru joined his bearer. Amu just sat up on the floor speechless.

Nadeshiko hugged the blonde closer into her chest and narrowed her eyes over to Amu and Ikuto sternly. Tadase's face beamed a highly bright inhuman reddish crimson color. It was as if his whole head was on the edge of exploding and splattering all over the Hinamori family's living room area.

Ikuto stopped laughing and sat himself up, while Amu on the other hand blinked and cocked her head over to the side in confusion.

"Amu-chan," the purple haired female started, "I know we are best friends and I love you, and plus I treasure the friendship we have, but …YOU CAN NOT HAVE MY TADASE!"

"What?" Amu blushed.

"What? !" Tadase muffled from within Nadeshiko's bosom. Ikuto and Yoru both fell back onto the floor laughing their heads of at this humorous situation, "This is so hilarious! I'm glad I came by today, hahahaha!"

"You may have given birth to his son, but I will not let you have his heart!"

"Na-Nadeshiko, i-it's nothing like that," Amu tried to reason, "Tadase-kun and I are just working together on a simple Health project and that's all,"

"Oh sure …first, it's just a simple and innocent little project, but sooner or later you two will end up getting serious-"

"It's nothing like that, Fujisaki-san …" Tadase sweat dropped, as he was still being cuddled into Nadeshiko's breasts. She looked down to him with a gentle and serene expression on her face, "Just stay out of this, sweetheart,"

"Sweet …heart …?" Amu gaped. Nadeshiko soon whipped her attention back onto the pinkette's scared figure, "I'm sorry Amu-chan, but I won't let you have him!"

"Cat fight~Nya!" Yoru chuckled loudly. Ikuto laughed louder as a response.

Soon Nadeshiko unwrapped her arms from around Tadase's neck and stood to her feet. She brushed off her long light lavender skirt, cleared her throat, and then pointed an accusing finger over to Amu's direction, "To prove my love for Tadase. I, Nadeshiko Fujisaki, second heir of the traditional Japanese arts of the famous Fujisaki dance and fortune, hereby challenge you, Amu Hinamori and whatever cool 'n' spicy background you have, to a prodigious duel. Whoever the winner is; is the one who dates Tadase-kun and wins his attention, heart, devotion and love."

"Hunh?" Tadase and Amu gaped with beaded eyes.

"But, I already told you, Nadeshiko. Tadase and I-"

"I certainly do not hear an acceptance of my challenge," Nadeshiko smirked into Amu's face, who gave the purple head a slight awkward chuckle, "So what do you say, Amu-chan?"

"Do I even have a say so in this?"

"No," Ikuto and Nadeshiko stated quickly yet simply in unison as they both turned their heads over to the startled blonde. He sweat dropped and thought better to sit quietly on the brown sofa in the living room.

Nadeshiko turned back over to the pinkette and smirked in a very sinister way, "Do you except the challenge, Amu-chan?"

"D-do I even have a choice …?"

"No, not really," Nadeshiko said bluntly. Amu sweat dropped and forced a chuckle, "I thought not …"

**O . O . O . O . O . O**

"First round …The cook off challenge," Ikuto announced.

"But, Amu can't even cook to save her life," Miki commented. Ran giggled along (yes, they all managed to float back to their bearers).

Amu narrowed her eyes and glared over to the four of her Charas. They all laughed awkwardly and reeled away some.

"The least you could do is try, Amu-chan," Nadeshiko smiled innocently over to her pink headed friend, "And no character changes Suu," the purple head narrowed her eyes over to the tiny green colored Chara. She stifled back some laughter as a silent response.

"Let's make this a little simple. The two parties will fix and prepare a meal of …sugar cookies," Ikuto smirked, "Since Tadase, Yoru, Kiseke and I are the four judges; we will be tasting from both of your dishes and whose ever is better, is the winner of the first challenge," the blue head explained.

The two females nodded their heads: Nadeshiko who wore a total determined expression on her face and Amu looking scared and frightened out of her wits. She slowly creaked her eyes over to her 'opponent' beside her and gulped.

* * *

**M.L.D: Sorry for the cliffie! But I hope you all still enjoyed the chapter so far.**

**Kusukusu: THE CHALLENGE BETWEEN AMU AND NADESHIKO IS GONNA BE IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE! ! !**

**Rima: Read and Review if you actually liked this ...**

**Nagihiko: Aww, don't be like that honey ... -leans over and kisses Rima- -Rima blushes, but kisses back anyways-**

**M.L.D: WOW! No one needs to see that! -throws a cover on the making out couple- See you all in the next chapter.**


	24. The real deal

**_Amu's POV_**

Okay, I'm a major fail at being an older sister, mother and a girlfriend …Every challenge so far Nadeshiko's won with only me winning three.

Sad, I know. Terribly sad …but I'm only fifteen so …no, I'm still a major fail either way it goes. But, I'm going against the most perfect and elegant graced rose of Seiyo Academy! That's a cheat right there, there's no way that I'm going to win!

"Amu-chan, just stop before you embarrass yourself any farther …" Miki sweat dropped.

I sulked my head down, but instantly shot back up with a hazed background brewing from behind me and fire heating inside the depths of my pupils, "No way, am I backing down!"

"Her pride's pushing her to continue ~desu …" Suu chuckled awkwardly.

Ikuto and Tadase both stared at the blazing pinkette -me- in chibi form in the background, "H-how can she possibly think she can win …?" Tadase mumbled.

Ikuto shrugged his shoulders and forced back a chuckle.

"Hey; don't laugh at her Ikuto-niisan!"

"Don't ask for the impossible …" he chuckled out loud, followed by his Chara; Yoru. Tadase's face flushed completely as he tried his best to hold back his own laughter for the sake of me. I ignored it and put on my Cool 'n' Spicy outer character.

"Next challenge is to volunteer and help out at the Bozu-chii's Day Care for six hours straight!" Ran cheered.

I flinched, "I have to take care of _real_ kids …?" I asked sweat dropping, my blazed background withering down.

"Yes, we have to prove and show Tadase-kun, who is the best to care for his children in the future when he's out at work. He shouldn't have to worry about anything as long as he has a responsible wife at home," Nadeshiko explained.

"Ch-children …?" Tadase choked.

"But of course …when we wed, sweetheart, I would want many, many, many children," Nadeshiko smiled innocently over to the blonde. He sulked.

"Wait -but what about Ami? We can't just leave her here all by herself …" Dia floated in the middle of all the commotion.

"Um …" Tadase went as he looked over in Ikuto's direction. The blue head flinched and quickly waved his hands in front of him, "No way. One: I'm bad with kids and Two: I'm one of the judges of this thing so I have to come along with you guys," he explained.

"He's right~Nya!" Yoru pitched in.

The four of us all stared around blankly trying to come to a conclusion of this problem. Then out of nowhere a snap, brought everyone's attentions to Nadeshiko, "Ah, I've got an idea," she smiled.

* * *

A small pulsating tick mark appeared on top of the blondes' head, a small growl escaping her lips.

"Why did you call us here, again?" the taller purple haired boy asked, while tapping his foot impatiently by the small petite blonde, who by the way was gently holding a small fake baby doll.

The boy's eyes were closed and his left eyebrow was twitching in a highly irritated way.

I squealed out an awkward giggle, "I was wondering if …you two could stay over and watch Ami, while we're gone …?"

"Why?" was Rima's blunt question. I winced.

Nagihiko stood up straight and shifted his weight to his left leg, placed his hand onto his left hip, waiting for my shaky answer.

I gulped, "Weeeelll …b-because …-"

"We are currently having a competition between Amu-chan and I, who would be best suited to date and someday marry Tadase-kun; and Tsukiyomi-san and Tadase-kun are both the judges …along with their -and as well as our Charas," Nadeshiko explained simple and yet just flat out, cutting me off.

Rima and Nagihiko both gave us (Ikuto, Tadase, Nadeshiko and me) a blank stare.

Tadase walked over up to them and gave them both one of his genuine royal smiles. If this were any anime a huge amount of stars and sparkles would've glittered around his face, creating the most handsome and drop on your knees cute!

"Please, Mashiro-san …Fujisaki-kun …would you just do us this one favor; just for a little while …"

"Not gonna work," Rima said simply. Tadase flinched at this and faked a sob.

"Anyways," Nagi started drawing everyone's attention to him, "How long is 'a while'?" he asked completely unfazed.

"Just six hours …" I mumbled, "…maybe …"

"Hell no," they both said in unison with no hesitation.

I swear I was near crying. If Nadeshiko and I didn't do this …then she'll end up being the winner by default –although …I'm already losing, but STILL!

Ikuto, Tadase, and I all sweat dropped at this.

"Amu-chan," Nadeshiko spoke up. I groaned in defeat, "Yes?"

"There's …something I think I should tell you …about the sleepover here a couple of days ago …it's quite shocking really," she narrowed her eyes over to the two figures standing in the front doorway.

I blinked and followed her gaze, as I caught them both flinch.

"Like what …? What happened?"

"Well …-" Nadeshiko was automatically cut off by her older twin brother and small petite Rima shooting over and clasping both their hands over her mouth, "We'll be happy to babysit sweet little Ami-chan!"

Kusukusu and Rhythm both nodded their tiny little heads.

I blinked at this and stared between the three, "Um …I'm still curious about what happened at the sleepover …" I trailed off.

Nadeshiko smirked and glanced over to the spazzing enemies, "N-nothing! Nothing at all happened!"

"Nade-chan's just teasing you, Amu-chan …" Nagi sweat dropped.

I slanted my head slightly to the left, a little confused, "But …Nadeshiko said-"

"FORGET WHAT NADESHIKO SAID! ! !" the two of them yelled at me in unison. I instantly shrank in size, while they seemed to grow higher at about ten more feet. I quivered at the sight. When the two are separate their semi-evil, but together …pure nightmarish things happen; that can mentally scar you for life.

They glared at me and growled heavily. I whimpered some and turned to the others for help. Tadase, Ikuto, and the Charas all shook their heads and hummed, "Nuh-uhn …"

I sweat dropped and found that Nagihiko and Rima's Charas were shooting death glares at Nadeshiko, who countered back with one of her innocent smiles …I guess it is true about what Tsukasa-san said: 'Bearer like Chara and Chara like bearer'.

I put on a fake and forced smile, "Okay, okay. Forget that I even asked," I chuckled.

"Good," they both said.

"Great! I'll just run upstairs and get Minoru and we should be set," I started up the stairs, "AMI! COME DOWN I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING IMPORTANT!" I yelled up the stairs. I could've sworn I saw everyone in the living room cover their ears.

Narrowing my eyes I thought, _I wasn't that loud …_

After entering into my bedroom, I quickly yet gently held my baby close to my chest and smiled down to him and then turned to my closet and ripped off a jacket from a plastic hanger. Searching around my room, I found that I had everything that I needed and everything was straightened and well put in its place.

I jogged back downstairs to meet all my friends and my younger ten year old sister **(A/N: I know that Ami-chan's supposed to be younger than ten in the anime/manga, but the Guardians went up some ages in this fic …so yeah :P)**.

She turned from her small conversation with Nadeshiko and the rest of everyone's Charas and smiled up to me with sparkling golden eyes, "Yes Oneechan?"

"Ami …Nadeshiko, Tadase, Ikuto and I are going to go out for a while so Nagi and Rima's gonna stay and watch you while we're gone, okay?" I bent over and held my hands on my knees to stand at about her height level.

"My boyfwiend!" she glomped onto the male purple head. He flinched and gave my younger sibling a forced smile. Rima glared at her.

I ignored this and dashed out the front door with the others, only stopping to turn and smile at my two friends, "Have fun; we'll see you guys in six hours," and with that, I left; locking the front door behind me.

**_Rima's POV_**

I glared over to the small ten year old as she hung around Nagihiko's torso. A small growl emitted from me as I watched them.

Nagihiko flinched somewhat as if sensing this, "Um …why not we …uh, Ami-chan, did you have any dinner yet?"

"Nuh-uhn, are you gonna fix me something, Nagihiko ~Ne?"

"Why, yes of course …what would you like?"

"Beef bowls!" she giggled. My right eyes twitched slightly. Nagihiko chuckled at this, "Okay, okay …beef bowls it is,"

I cleared my throat and held up my dear plastic child out in front of me, facing the tall purple head, "What about Harumi? You can't forget to feed your own child," I say bluntly. Nagihiko turned to me and gave me a weird sideways glance. I furrowed my brows, pulled Harumi to my chest and puffed up my cheeks as I watched the two of them walk happily into the kitchen.

H-how _dare_ he! ? …_Nobody_ ignores Rima Mashiro like that, and thinks to get away with it …_OVER. MY. DEAD. BODY …._

"Rima's jealous~" Rhythm said in a sing song voice as he floated over beside me. I glared over to him, "I am not jealous …"

"You so are!" Kusukusu snickered, pointing her finger into my face. I was slightly taken aback by this and felt both my eyes widen a little and my face start to heat up some, but fought it back and nearly bit my Chara's tiny finger off as a warning to just drop the subject.

"Hey," she exclaimed, "That's not very nice,"

"Whenever am I actually nice?" I sneered at her.

"But you're-"

"And I'm **_not_** jealous, so shove it little dancing fairy boy!" I shot at Rhythm, who I quickly cut off. He gave me a sly and knowing grin. I slowly eased myself and Harumi away from my boyfriends' Chara.

_Such a playboy …_ I thought to myself.

"Rima-chan," a calm and sweet voice called to me. I blinked my eyes and turned towards the kitchen to find Nagihiko smiling his usual gentle smile. My cheeks burned a little at this.

"Would you care for some?" he asked.

"I-I'm not really hungry-" I started, but was slightly startled by the loud rumble from my small stomach. Rhythm and Kusukusu both stifled back their laughter.

I felt myself steam red as I met Nagihiko's face, which contained a playful smirk. I reeled my eyes away from his, embarrassed.

Stupid stomach, always speaking up at unrequired times …

"Come on, Rima-chan …Ami just went upstairs to take a bath, brush her teeth and to wash her hair," he explained. I blinked, "So …she's not down …here," I asked.

Nagihiko nodded his head.

For some reason, a huge weight was lifted from my shoulders and a feeling of relief brewed through me.

I slowly made my way over to the purple head, "So, beef bowls, hm?"

"Yes, unfortunately …I was sort of hoping for something a little more challenging …" he sighed with slight disappointment.

"You really like to cook, don't you?" I smiled up to him.

"It's just another passion of mine,"

"Oh …so what _other_ passions do the oh-so-perfect Nagihiko Fujisaki has?" I asked in a flirty way, while moving closer next to him.

"My, my Rima-chan …flirting are we now?"

"Maybe …but, also a little curious," I hooked my arm in his and nuzzled my face against his shirt sleeve.

"Well …since you asked so nicely …I guess I can tell you," he smirked, "Traditional Japanese dance is a first …"

"Mm-hm …"

"Basketball …soccer …baseball …"

"Someone's a sports fanatic …" I teased. He looked down to me and smirked, "But most of all …I love to love my little Rima-koi …" he said easing into my face. I felt myself blush and slowly stood on my tip toes.

He suddenly paused. I stood still with my lips puckered and gave him a very small, but questioning look.

Nagihiko chuckled and wrapped his hands around Harumi, "Not in front of the baby, remember?"

I giggled at this.

After walking the baby over to the couch, he then retraced his steps over to me, "Now where were we, my little creampuff?"

"I think I have an idea …" I smiled as I eased into his face.

"NAGI-KUUUNNN!" a small pitched voice called from upstairs. I narrowed my eyes at this and stood frozen. Why that little …way to ruin the moment, Bozu.

Nagihiko sighed, placed his hands on top of my shoulders and gave me a quick peck on my cheek, "Sorry Rima-chan, excuse me. I'll be right back,"

And with that, he raised himself from me and started over to the staircase.

I watched Nagihiko jogged his way up the stairs, while I stood in the kitchen, "That kid …is getting on my nerves …" I muttered to myself.

Kusukusu floated over to me and snickered, "So you admit that you're jea-" I quickly cut her off by grabbing hold of her tiny lips and held them together, "I am not _jealous_ …" I muttered.

"M'okay …" she managed through my fingers. I sighed and walked over into the living room. I sat myself down on the lone couch beside Harumi.

…

…

Silence …that's all there was as I sat with Rhythm, Kusukusu and Harumi. We all didn't speak a word.

Bored out of my mind, I lazily reached towards the small coffee table and grabbed hold of the TV remote. Pushing the 'ON' button, the TV screen flashed on revealing my favorite anime series 'Fruits Basket' **(A/N: Disclaimer-Do **_**not**_** own!)**.

I shrugged my shoulders, slumped down in the couch and just zoned out, staring blankly up at the screen.

__10 minutes later_ _

I sat boredly, still staring blankly at the screen as the animations did …whatever.

Why did Amu call _me_ here, anyways …? She should already know that I wasn't going to do anything pertaining to babysitting her younger sister, but I guess it does make a little sense …if her parents came over back to the house.

I mean, what if they did? I know they wouldn't want to come back and find out that a teenage boy was in their home all this time watching their youngest daughter. Amu's dad is cool and funny and everything, but when it comes down to his two little girls being in a situation involved with a guy in any kind of way …He would go super commander general and lays down the law …_hard_.

Well, it's whatever now. I'm stuck here for six hours straight or until whenever the guys decide to come back.

I sighed at the thought, leaned my head on the back of the couch and closed my eyes. Suddenly, a shadowy figure came over me and a light, gentle warmth pecked my forehead. I blinked and saw Nagihiko's smiling face.

I felt my cheeks heat up some, "N-Nagihiko …"

"Hey, Rima-chan …mind if I sit with you?"

"S-sure …" I trailed off.

Nagihiko smiled and made his way around the couch and then made himself comfortable beside me. He threw his arm around my shoulders and laid his head slightly on top of mine, "I'm sorry Rima …about earlier; Ami-chan need some help with washing her hair,"

"It's okay," I shrugged my shoulders gently.

I felt Nagi smile lightly and a laid my head on his shoulder to let him know that I really did forgive him. I giggled.

"So, what are we watching?"

"Fruits Basket, but it's getting ready to come off in a minute," I paused, "You wanna watch something else?"

"No thanks, this is fine,"

Kusukusu and Rhythm floated off somewhere, leaving the two of us alone. I stared blankly –yes again- at the TV screen as I watched the characters interact with each other. Well, until, Nagihiko reached over and cupped the left side of my face. I looked up over to him from the corners of my eyes, "Nagihiko …"

"Rima-chan …" he smiled as he eased into me. My body stiffened as his lips crashed into mine. I felt a sudden flood of blush creep its way into my face.

Nagihiko's tongue danced against my bottom lip, begging for entry, but I didn't comply, only reason being because I was still a little taken aback by this unexpected kiss. His hand slid against my thigh, making me gasp. He took this as a sign and quickly stampeded into my mouth. An almost silent moan escaped from out of me as I smirked a little inside the kiss and closed my eyes shut.

Around me, the couch seemed to suck me in and swallow my small body as Nagihiko pressed himself against me, trying his best to achieve dominance of my mouth, but I wasn't going to let him and pushed myself against his force.

He smirked a little in the kiss, as I moaned a little louder and pushed on harder. Nagihiko sat up straight, slowly pushing back a few inches after each round. I slowly wrapped my small arms around his neck, playing with his silky purpled locks as I was growing more and more into the kiss …

"NAGI-KUUUNNN!" a small girls' voice called from the kitchen. Nagihiko quickly pulled away from me, breaking away from my embrace. Much too quickly, which left me with no time to react fast enough to catch myself and I fell face first in the cushion of the couch with on inaudible, "Oomph!"

"**_Ami …_**" I growled darkly into the couch. If this were an anime; a dark, chilling, evil, threatening, and ominous aura would've been brewing around me.

Slowly pushing myself up off the couch, I could hear light conversation from out of the kitchen. I trudged to the area to find Nagihiko and Ami setting the dinner table. I glared at the two for a minute and walked over to the stupid purple head, "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That back there! We were right in the middle of something and you just up and left me when _she_ called your name!" I yelled in a hushed tone.

"We're babysitting Ami, Rima-chan …we have to take care of her,"

"I know that, I'm not dumb,"

"I didn't say that," he pointed out calmly, yet quickly. Too quickly. I narrowed my eyes up into his face, "Whatever," I shook my head grabbing a seat and sat down at the end of the table. Ami sat on the other end opposite of me as my reflection –although we look nothing alike.

We both glared at each other.

Nagihiko looked between us and forced out an awkward laugh.

Ami's golden eyes then flashed quickly, only me catching this. Nagihiko just stood there oblivious to the whole atmosphere.

I intensified my glare towards the small brunette, _There's no way that I'm gonna let this little elementary kid get the best of me and steal my boyfriend away from me_, I thought to myself.

You've got the wrong blonde, kid!

Both of our auras enticed in the room, storming against each others. Our glares like daggers; piercing each other's faces.

Nagihiko still oblivious scooted out his stool/chair and sat calmly at the table. He smiled over to me and I forced a smile back. Ami glared death daggers at me as I smirked smugly in return.

Nagihiko then turned to Ami and flashed a smile, I growled lowly to myself. Stupid flirting Purple Head.

"WAAAHHHH! ! !" screamed a cry. It was Harumi again. I sighed and stood from the dinner table only to be stopped by Nagihiko placing his hand on top of my shoulder. I looked over to him questionably.

"I'll go check on Harumi; you had her all day," he winked down to me. I smiled lightly. Who am I kidding …I can't stay mad at him, even if I wanted to.

"Her bag is in the front closet. It has everything in it,"

"Alright …I'll be right back," he said before turning and walked into the living room and out of the kitchen.

I went back over and retook my seat with a simple smile plastered onto my face. A sudden 'clanking' sound brought me back to the small brunette sitting across from me. I blinked and gave her a weird look.

"I won't let you win, y'know," she growled. I glared evilly towards her, "Win what?"

"Nagi-kun; I'm gonna be his girlfriend,"

"To bad …well, I've got news for you Ami; Nagihiko and I are dating each other, plus we have a child together,"

"WHAT! ?" she exclaimed, standing from her seat.

I smirked, "Yeah, we've been dating for almost like three weeks now,"

"You're lying,"

"Not at all …" I smiled and leaned over the table a little and said in a whispered tone, "And just between you and me …Nagi-koi is an _amazing_ kisser,"

Ami's golden eyes flared and she shot over to me, pulling my long blonde hair, "Nagihiko's mine!"

I winced and elbowed her in the side, "Let go of me, you brat!"

"Ah! Why you …" she growled and launched herself back at me, "You can't have him!" **(A/N: Remind you guys of a previous argument between a certain purple headed female and a pinkette?)**

Ami grabbed a spoon and shot it at me. It hit me on the forehead, dropped on the floor and I could instantly feel an evil fiery aura heating around my small petite figure, "You did not …just do that," I hesitated, trying to calm myself down, but was failing miserably.

"Yeah, I think I did," she smiled smugly," What are you gonna do about it? Hit me?"

I cracked my knuckles, neck and wrists and intensified my glare, "Oh, it's on Bozu …it is on …"

**_Nagihiko's POV_**

I smiled down to Harumi as I just finished changing her diaper and fed her favorite small 'liquid' dinner; white warm milk.

Rhythm floated over to me, covering his eyes. I chuckled and gave him a questioning look, "Why are you covering your eyes?" I asked him.

"Dude, your daughter is a girl!"

"Well, duh," I said obviously, in a snickering tone.

"She has stuff that is _totally_ R-rated to my innocent little eyes,"

I sweat dropped, "But she's a plastic doll,"

"Who has girl parts! Dude you're such a pervert; staring at a little baby girls little stuffy stuff. Things like that should be private and sacred, but you just blew that all away …you're a child molester! –and a peeping tom!" he exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at me, "And everyone has the nerve to call _me_ a play boyish flirting perv …"

"I was just changing her diaper," I defended myself.

"You still saw, man!"

I looked down to my daughter and held her in my arms, "Rhythm, you're so immature and slow …"

"I'm just pointing out a fact,"

"Slowness …" I sighed and shook my head, while laying Harumi on the couch to sleep, "I'm going to go get Mommy so we can take you a bath, okay Harumi?"

A small giggle came from the baby. I smiled at this.

"Wow, you sound just like a dad, Nagi,"

"Well, I think I'm just getting into the project, is all,"

"So is Rima, hunh?"

"Yeah, kind of surprising actually …she's become so mature and more motherly over the past few weeks," I said, before opening the kitchen door.

"Ah! Get your fat self off of me! You're heavy for being so small!" Ami's voice shouted, as she struggled against the steamed blonde.

"Take it back or I'll break your spine in half!" Rima shouted back, "And then, I'll destroy the rest of you!"

I blinked, slowly taking in what was going on in front of me: Ami was laying face first on the floor, with Rima sitting on top of the small girl, pulling her left leg and right arm to her backwards.

"So much for mature and motherly …" Rhythm muttered.

"Rima-chan," I exclaimed to the blonde. She flinched and creaked her head around meeting me. I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes on the two, "What exactly is going on here?"

"Na-Nagihiko …" she choked out.

"Untangle Amu's little sister, Rima-chan," I say slowly. Rima cautiously stood up and frowned. Ami quickly stood up and hugged me. She cried into my shirt, "Rima-oneechan was being so mean to me!"

"What? You were the one who came out of nowhere and attacked me," Rima defended herself.

"Nuh-uhn, why would I do something like that?"

"Because you were jealou-"

"Stop lying! Nagi-kun, please make her stop," Ami cried/whined louder. My left eye twitched slightly, "If it'll make you stop …Rima-chan, you should know better than to hit and beat up a tiny elementary student," I scolded the small blonde.

"Whoa …what! ? But, that little demon started it,"

"And I'm ending it,"

"But you should've seen-"

"Rima, you're fifteen, she's only ten …you should be more mature than this,"

"But-"

"End of discussion. Go into the living room and I'll deal with you later," I finalized my voice stern like my mothers'; where no one would even dare to speak back to.

Rima glared up to me with disbelief in her face, but rolled her eyes as she stomped past me.

"Serves you right, nah, nah," Ami mocked. I whipped my eyes over to the small brunette, "Ami, since you ate; you can go upstairs to your room for the rest of the night,"

She flinched and looked up to me, "What?"

"You heard me. Upstairs," I pointed to the wooden staircase and furrowed my brows. She held her head down and slowly went up the stairs. I sighed and made my way further into the kitchen and started to straighten up the chaotic mess that the two girls made.

"Girls …" I exhaled and Rhythm floated next to me nodding his head.

_**Rima's POV**_

I clenched my small hands into a tight pair of fists and bit my bottom lip.

"How an he sit there and take that stupid girls' side over mine; his girlfriend!" I exclaimed lowly to myself.

I stood to my feet and glared back at the kitchen door, "I'm not going down as the bad guy here,"

Walking back into the kitchen, I grabbed hold of Nagihiko's wrist. He looked over his broad shoulder and down to me, automatically stopping whatever he was doing.

I stared up to him, my eyebrows knitted together, " …"

"Rima-chan?"

"I …I will _not_ be ignored, Nagihiko," I managed out while glaring into his amber colored eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"..." I stayed silent and turned around so he couldn't see my face burning crimson.

"Don't tell me ...you were jealous, Rima-chan?"

"No,"

"Yes you were," I felt him smirk behind me.

"No, I wasn't. Why on Earth would I be jealous?"

"I don't know; you tell me,"

"Ami was all over you and you were paying way more attention to her then to Rima," Kusukusu floated down-out of nowhere and blurted out. I glared at her.

I heard Nagihiko snicker behind me, "_That's_ what you were upset about this whole time?" I whipped myself around over to him and punched his shoulder.

"Was that suppose to hurt?"

"Shut up!"

"Aww ...Rima's mad at me," he feigned hurt.

"You're darn right I am ..." I grumbled.

"Aw, don't be like that Rima-koi, if it'll make you feel better ...I knew it was Ami who was lying and you were telling the truth,"

"You did?" I asked dumbly. He turned to me and gave me a 'are-you-serious?' look. I blushed, "Oh yeah ..."

"But, you still went overboard, Rima-chan," he paused and snickered, "And you have some serious overprotective and jealousy problems,"

"Shut up," I mumbled.

Nagihiko leaned over and brushed his lips against mined. I smiled and slowly started to kiss back.

_Don't ever do that to me again, Nagi-koi ..._

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

"Yay!" Nadeshiko giggled as she nuzzled her face against Tadase's jacket sleeve. He gave her an awkward chuckle as a response.

Ikuto smirked as he carried a tired out Amu on his back, "You two could make a really cute couple,"

"Really? You think so, Tsukiyomi-san?" Nadeshiko's eyes sparkled brightly. "Absolutely," he winked and the girl squealed in joy in victory of the challenge. "Please don't excite her anymore, Ikuto-niisan ..." Tadase sweat dropped.

"Even through all that ..."

"Amu-chan still lost," Ran finished for her sister, Dia.

"I could've done alot better at home," Amu cried in agonizing pain. Ikuto, Yoru, Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia chuckled at this.

* * *

**M.L.D: And there you have it! Trust to believe this was looooonnnggg! But, I really had fun typing up this chapter.**

**Kusukusu&Rhythm: YAY TEAM RIMAHIKO'S BACK! ! ! -does happy dance-**

**Everyone: -sweat drops and watches the two-**

**Ran: -floats up and winks at readers/viewers- Read and Review! We hope that you're all cheering for team RimaHiko on the sidelines! ! ! HOP, STEP, JUUUMMMP!**


	25. I Hate Tuesdays

**M.L.D: It's been a while!**

**Nagihiko: Yes it has.**

**M.L.D: Well, sorry about the long wait, but school y'know ...anyways, speaking of school ...it's almost letting out and for better news my updates will be sooner on fanfiction without delay in my vacation!**

**Rhythm: Can I do it, now?**

**M.L.D: -shrugs- Sure, why not? Be my guest.**

**Rhythm: MoonLightDaiyz owns nothing of Shugo Chara (Only the babies ...but once you actually think about it ...she doesn't own the babies either ...) I mean, the last time she has even played with a fake baby doll was when-**

**M.L.D: -holds Rhythm and covers his mouth- HAHAHAHA! WOW, LOOK AT THE TIME! ENOUGH OF THE HOLD UP; PLEASE ENJOY THIS NEXT CHAPTER OF RIMAHIKO-CRYING & TORTURE! ! ! -glares at indigo Chara-**

* * *

**_Rima's POV_**

I absolutely loathe Tuesdays almost as much as I despise Mondays.

Why? – Well, only because it's a reminder that Monday happened ending my lazy, relaxing and totally care-free Sunday, which brings me to the conclusion of the Mon-Fri process, which is basically the torturous and always boring school or work week; depending on who you are.

Heaving out a very irritated and tiresome sigh, I glanced my eyes up towards the classroom's big round modern looking clock. It was exactly 8:47am; and our 'beloved' instructor was late once again to Homeroom.

How can I, being the slow walker I am; beat the Sensei to the classroom? I mean, I was here a lot earlier than usual; which is 8:23am, but that's only because Nagi here, whose sitting right beside me; came over extra early to walk me to school (Time he came by and picked me up: 7:40am).

'Why'; you may ask?

Well, lets' just say that my dear boyfriend loves to be the very first student in the school to set up the classroom, if the school's janitor was too lazy to do so; plus he wanted to claim his seat in the very first row in the middle-right across from Nikaidou-sensei's desk.

He says that it's better to understand the lecture or something, and being the 'nice' and 'supportive' boyfriend he is, he made me sit in the emptied seat just left beside him in the front row. I _never_ sit in the front row! It's just so not me; usually, I would either be in the far back or close to the front in the middle or just a simple window seat would be totally fine with me.

Suddenly the faint sound of the sliding door-well, sliding open pulled me from the complaining thoughts of my mind. I blinked twice, before trailing my honey brown eyes over to the door only to find our Homeroom's Sensei and his cheesy goofy-looking grin plastered onto his face.

He chuckled heartedly, walked over to his desk; but tripped over his own feet (air) and fell face first onto the floorboards; sending many of his various books, papers, pencils, pens, and etc. flying in the small area around him. Some of the kids in the classroom erupted into fits of laughter; along with Rhythm and Kusukusu (I'm guessing that Temari; being the mature one, didn't find the scene humorous –she didn't laugh at all, but sweat dropped), while Nagi and I on the other hand, just stared blankly down to the brunette.

I carefully eased over my desktop slightly and stared down at our 'mature' and 'respectable' Sensei, "You're about five minutes late, Sensei," I say in my usual and infamous bored tone; some of my fan boys around me fawned and swooned over this. Nagihiko glared at them from the corners of his eyes.

"I know, I know …my morning was a little …oddly busier than usual," he chuckled while awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

I didn't reply to this and silently resettled myself back into my chair.

Standing up to his feet and after gathering all of his school papers (and other belongings), Nikaidou-sensei looked over and blinked to me.

I stared impassively back up to him with a bored and unfazed expression.

After a few moments of silence, I decided it was time to speak and to get this grown man from looking at me –which highly freaked me out, "What? Is something wrong, Sensei?"

He blinked, slightly taken aback by my sudden question, "U-uh, nothing Mashiro-san …it's just that …well, _why_ are you carrying a baby?"

He asked; referring to little baby Harumi who snuggly sat against my small torso in the navy blue baby carrier Nagi had brought for her.

I blinked; my turn to be taken aback by his question, "I-it's just a partnered Science project for Akio-sensei's class. We have to carry around and actually care for the baby as if it was alive and relatively our own," I explained, my cheeks hinting and minor red.

Nagihiko nodded his head to my small explanation and rummaged through his black colored school bag, "Yes, Sensei …and I have the excuse along with the signed papers from the Headmaster as well as our Science instructor; plus the pass to carry Harumi around the school building with us,"

Nagihiko handed Nikaidou-sensei all the recommended paperwork for our Harumi, and dipped his head in a very polite and gentleman-like manner. As a response, Sensei nodded and looked over all the credentials with observing eyes.

"So Mashiro-san, you and Fujisaki-san are working on this project together?" he asked, his green eyes still looking over the documents. I felt my face lit up into a light crimson color at his sudden question, but I managed to nod my head.

The class erupted in a various gasps and squeals of either Nagihiko's fan girls or my fan boys or random kids who thought that this was the best news ever to be heard throughout the whole entire school and bombed the two of us in many questions.

"Aw, that's so kawaii! So does this mean that Fujisaki-sama and Mashiro-sama are dating?" a sort haired brunette asked.

"N-no-"

"What's the baby's name?"

"Uh, Harumi-" Nagihiko was automatically cut off by loud squeals, shouts and giggles from the girls around us.

"Was it fun to make her?" a tanned boy asked. At that Nagihiko's and my faces both steamed a deep red, "W-what?" we choked.

Luckily, Nikaidou-sensei stepped into the scene, "Everyone, back to your seats. I will be beginning today's lesson," he said in his stern 'you-guys-better-respect-my-authority' voice.

Nagihiko and I both breathed out a long breath of relief in unison as we sat up in our seats and took down Sensei's lecturing notes …

Then from all the commotion …Harumi started crying again …

* * *

After four long and agonizing hours of school work, fans, cries, screams, more cries, squeals, more cries, lectures/lessons, winks from Nagi, chuckles from Nagi, more cries, fans, fans, and even more fans …did I forget to mention crying? …Because there was a _lot_ of that.

I sighed as I slowly walked over to me and my friends' usual eating area, which was a dark oak brown medium-sized picnic table. Utau, Kukai, Tadase, Nadeshiko, and Nagi were all already sitting at the table laughing and chatting amongst themselves.

I smiled at this and then giggled at Nagihiko's appearance; he was sitting and gently rocking Harumi in his arms while he was holding her bottled milk to her small mouth. He really did look like a father …Hehehe, of our child …our little baby girl.

Tilting my head to the side, a sudden warm and fuzzy feeling fell and overfilled throughout all my insides, as a gentle smile breathed onto my face at the sight of his long silk-like purple locks as the fell elegantly around his feminine yet masculine physique. His caring tender ochre hazel eyes shone a somber feeling, yet were blissful and a small light in his autumn-like eyes …a light smile was playing daintily on his lips.

He blinked, feeling my presence and looked over in my direction, showing me that handsome infamous smile of his, "Rima-chan," he says soothingly, however in a greeting way. When isn't his voice melt-worthy or soothing?

Kukai, Nadeshiko and Utau along with their Charas all chuckled.

"Caught drooling over Fujisaki, Rima?" Utau cooed, hugging her spiky haired boyfriend's arm. He snickered, "Your eyes were just_ locked_ on Nagi-boy!"

"Shut up," I tell them, my cheeks both puffing up and tinting a rosy pink color. My friends laughed some more at this as did their Charas and Nagi. I glared at them all for a few moments and them just dropped it and walked over to the table, sitting next to Nagihiko and Harumi.

Kusukusu took this opportunity and lay on top of my blonde head. I looked up to her and giggled as she did the same.

A sudden warmth covered the top of my hand. I blinked and looked over to the purple haired boy just beside me; honey brown meeting a wonderful ochre hazel. He smiled tenderly down to me, leading me to returning the favor back to him.

Light snoring and almost silent could be heard from Harumi from within Nagihiko's chest. We both shared a quick glance at our child; sharing a serene expression.

Cooing noises brought us back from our little scene. We both blinked and looked at the four teens in front of us curiously.

"So cute ~"

"Aren't they?" Utau smiled gingerly towards us, agreeing with Nadeshiko.

Kukai and Tadase stared at us in a daze and chuckled lightly, "Such a nice couple …" they trailed off together.

Okay …that's a little creepy and I know that I'm not the only one who thinks so.

Eru floated above the two of us, giggling her head off, "Such a powerful feeling of love that's emanating from you two! A potent bond of affection's powers," she chanted. Nagihiko and I both forced a smile, hiding back our flood of blush.

The others cackled at this. I glared at them once more, just to receive more roads laughter from the group as a response.

Nagihiko and I rolled our eyes and giggled. He then cupped the bottom of my chin and raised my face to his only to peck me lightly on the lips. I smiled at this and pecked him back. After pulling away from me some he smirked, "I've been waiting all do to that,"

I smiled up to him lightly, my cheeks playing off a rosy pink as my eyes gaze into his. Slowly I was losing myself in his intoxicating gaze; until a familiar voice perked my ears' listening skills, "Hi guuuyys!"

Quickly scooting away some from Nagihiko, I turned forward and stole a quick bite from my rice ball. Everyone at the table sweat dropped at my actions.

"Hey guys," she greeted us as she calmly sat over next to me and smiled to everyone. She held her own child in her hands as Utau did with hers and Kukai.

"Hey," Utau dipped her head to the pinkette.

"Hello Amu-chan," the twins smiled and tilted their heads in unison. Man! They're always so in sync with each other. I guess it's a twin thing though.

"Hey Hinamori," Kukai grinned.

"Hello, Amu," Tadase smiled his usual gay smile. I rolled my eyes and smiled over to Amu, "How's it going Amu,"

"A slight headache, but I'll live," she chuckled.

"I'll take Minoru off your hands for a bit, Amu-chan," Tadase gestured for her to hand him their baby. She complied and gradually gave Minoru to the magenta-eyes blonde. Nadeshiko glared between the two, "I can't wait for this project to end …how much longer, is it?"

"About two more weeks, I suppose," Nagihiko thought, "Probably a few days longer than that …"

I winced slightly at that, but shook it off. Kusukusu then floated in my face with an alarming expression, "Rima! Rima! Rima!"

"X-Eggs!" the rest of the Charas exclaimed in unison. I blinked.

What? X-Eggs? But, I thought we were done with all of that crap!

* * *

**M.L.D: Yes I'm back and NOOOO I'm not dead. See I'm right here alive and well! Anyways, sorry for the cliffie, but meh ...that's how the plot of the story is suppose to go. **

**Anyways, thank you all for your wonderful and funny reviews, they really brightened up my day -and for those of you who didn't know ... the past few chapters were mainly just fillers. I know, I know; I hate fillers too, but sometimes they are cute! ! !**

**I really like how I did this chapter - although, some of it seems rushed in ways and out of place, but I still liked it, but only because my decribing, grammer and longness of the chapters has gotten alot better!**

**And yes, I'm doing an X-Egg battle in the next chapter. Sorry, I sorta gotten too much into the baby project idea that I totally forgot that the characters had Charas and could Charnari ...my bad.**

**Rima: People would like to review now, if that's okay with you.**

**M.L.D: Oh yeah ...I should shut up now, shouldn't I?**

**Rima: Pretty much.**

**Nagihiko: That's pretty harsh ... -sweat drops-**

**M.L.D: I know right, but dude ...that's your girlfriend.**

**Nagihiko: I know ... -smirks-**

**Rima: Stupid flirting purple headed PERVERT!**

**Nadeshiko: Please go on and review ...this is gonna be a minute -waves-**

**~screen goes static-y~**


End file.
